Of all the possible futures, I didn't expect this
by silverkitten919
Summary: When Chris faded away at the end of season six he had a slight hope he would go back to a good future. When he wakes up every thing has change, he doesn't know where he is and when he finds out, it is the last future he could have every imagined.
1. Waking up

**Of all the possible futures, I was not expecting this!**

**This story has been running around in my head for a little while and is a different take on the 'Chris waking up in the future after he fades away' stories I have read. It therefore obviously takes place after Chris fades away, at the end of 'It's a Bad Bad World part 2'**

**I don't own anything, evidently, otherwise there would have been a spin of series about the next generation after Chris faded away in season 6.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**The basics:**

_**Italics are memories**_

'**thoughts'**

"**Spoken aloud"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Chris's POV**

Chris lay on his mother's bed feeling his last gasps of air approach. The pain in his body was replaced with a strange tingling feeling and the room around him swirled uncontrollably. The sensation was similar to when he stated to cease to exist but there was a different pulling sensation. 'Perhaps I will get to go home,' he thought. With one final look at his weeping father he gave in to forces at play, he closed his eyes and let his last breath leave his body as the darkness overtook him.

Light filtered in through Chris's scrunched up eyelids waking him from his sleep, yet he refused to open them in fear of finding out where he was. He could clearly remember the past events which ended with him being stabbed by the Elder Gideon. His fingers gingerly traced down to his stomach for any traced of wetness left from the wound but found no evidence of it. Shocked that the wound was gone he sat bolt upright pulled up the shirt he had been sleeping in, vaguely noting that his clothes had changed and looked down at his stomach. Not even a scratch or scar as evidence of the wound. He knew that any wound inflicted by a blessed (or cursed, depending on the way you look at it) athame would leave a scar. 'He must be dead, it was the only answer, but then...'

Upon further inspection of his body he noted he had put on weight, or at least he wasn't incredibly thin like he had been due to his restricted diet in the war which lead to him not be able to eat much in the past even when his mother tried to force it down his throat, until she realise the permanent damage the war had done to her son's stomach. He was more muscular as well, a six pack, like he worked out a lot, something that he has not ever has much time to do before. If he was dead why would his body change so drastically? Surely his appearance in the afterlife would not change? He had seen many people once they had died and apart from the disappearance of the wounds that lead to their death, they looked the same build and age as they were when they died, never an ideal of what they could be, not like him.

Scared of what he might find he looked up from his stomach, after giving it a good poke, just to check that the six pack was indeed real, not some weird glamour, he past a slow gaze around the rest of the room. It was beautiful to say the least. The walls were made out of white marble panels divide alternately by high windows and elaborately tiled columns that stretched up to the obscenely high ceiling which was beautifully painted with dancing Grecian figures, nymphs and muses on closer inspection, which encircled a scene of a man in profile pulling a sword out of a stone. Excalibur. His eyes traced back down the long gold and green curtains that lay closed across the windows, down across the plush carpet, a recent addition he assumed, quickly settling on the pieces of ornate furniture, a large green velvet covered couch with dark wooden supports carved into a vine design and a huge ornately decorated dark wood wardrobe (were those gems and mother of pearl in lay?) to name a few, up onto a platform where the four poster bed in which he sat stood. The bed itself was massive, much larger than even a king bed, he felt like a child in his parents bed. He quickly wondered where they got such large sheets from, 'how stupid of him, magic of course'. The donna seemed to be hand embroidered in a mirage of shapes and patterns and the sheets were the softest he had ever felt, though that was not saying much if he looked back at his previous sleeping arrangements, his cot at the resistance and the couch at P3. The mattress was amazing and he wouldn't be surprised if some magic was involved in making it so. Taking in the massive room as a whole there was no other way to describe it but as a room a king would sleep in, a room that belong in a palace.

Chris was so confused and if he was willing to admit it, starting to panic. What was he doing here? Was he dead or alive? He severely hoped that this wasn't the afterlife; this really wasn't his sort of thing. He had always imagined the afterlife to be gardens, plains and beaches, the great outdoors where the weather was perfect and there was no need to ever go inside. He had never thought that it could be large palace like rooms, in truth he found the thought of this as the afterlife scary and stressful. If this was death, what was he meant to do all day and why was he in bed? Do you sleep when you're dead? Not that he had really thought about it but he didn't think you did. When his Grams was summoned and stayed for over a day he never saw her sleep. He was so confused! Was he dead or did he dare consider the other option, that he was still very much alive and in some version of the future that he didn't understand, had he changed things this much. The only logical solution to him for the being alive argument was he had got very drunk, sensed for the comfiest bed in existence and orbed here and fallen asleep. Chris was really starting to worry now; full out panic was not too far away.

He gave the room another scan, to deeply rooted with fear to get up and explore, noticing things he hadn't the first time. Though the room and most of the furniture were very old, there were quite a few new additions, there was a very large plasma television in front of the green couch fully equipped with a Playstation 16 and an X-Box 3600, (yes, whether he was alive or dead he was definitely in the future) though it looked like these were barely touched. There was a sound system and to the right of the bed a door which lead into a very modern and shiny bathroom (do dead people need to pee, being dead was still the most logical answer to him). As he scanned back once more time, he noticed one object in the room he never expected to see. In a marble alcove, stood a sword embedded in a stone: Excalibur. Seeing the dreaded sword that had taken millions of lives in his past truly made him panic, mixed with his confusion he could no longer think straight. He tried to pull his body up against the head board to get as far away from the evil object but found that he couldn't . Something was around his right ankle keeping him in the bed. He pulled down the covers and found that a gold shackle was locked around his ankle and the other end around the bed post. His ankle was wrapped in soft fabric and padding so he could hurt himself but the fear of being restrained terrified him. He tried to orb, but nothing happened except the shackle glowed slightly, absorbing his magic. Chris screwed his eyes closed and tried to physically remove the restraint as full blown terror flooded him. He didn't know how he got here. How he got into this situation. As if answering the thought, a memory flashed before him.

_Two strong men had him by the shoulders and were leading him (more like dragging him) down a long corridor, through a large set of double doors, the shackle already around his ankle, preventing him from orbing or defending himself magically. "No! No! I don't want this. Please don't do this to me!" he cried as they dragged him down another corridor._

_"Shhh Shhh, little brother, it is going to be alright, you're not in this alone, you need to calm down," said Wyatt as he walked beside the men who held Chris, who turned and glared at his brother. Wyatt turned to the man on Chris's left and replaced him in the action of dragging Chris down the corridors, placing Chris's arm over his shoulders and holding his wrist firmly, his other arm behind his little brother rubbing circles on his back trying to get the younger man to calm a little._

_Another person off to his right tried to sooth him with comforting words, "It's going to be alright Honey, we love you and know you can do it and will be with you every step of the way. It is going to be ok, just breath." His mothers comforting words did nothing to ease the panic inside him. She sensed this taking his hand and holding it tight in hers._

_His father, his aunts Phoebe and Paige (Phoebe was crying into her husband's shoulder) we some of the others in the party that were marching him toward the room, now in sight, all trying to calm him down with comforting words. None of it worked. Once they had him in the room, his mother and aunt pulled down the bed covers and with his father's help in lifting up his legs, Wyatt and the other man lifted him up onto the bed. An old man in a white robe, lock the other end of the shackle around the bed post with a grim look, gave a bow and looked him in the eye, "It is for the best your Royal Highness, try and get some rest, tomorrow will be a big day." With one more bow he left, followed out by a few other, leaving behind his immediate family, who were all looking at him with loving yet sad eyes._

(End of memory)

Chris was panicking so much that he was starting to hyperventilate. He hated being restrained in anyway, after multiple stints in evil Wyatt's captivity. This mixed with the unknown and strange room, had him almost paralysed, his head buried into his knees.

"Chris, Chris, little brother, it's ok, it's ok." Said a voice and Chris looked up. He had not heard anyone enter the room. He saw Wyatt finish materialising and his fear got even worse.

* * *

><p><p>

**Wyatt's POV**

Wyatt was woken from his sleep by a great feeling of confusion and fear. In his jumbled early morning brain it took him a second to place where it was coming from. His brain clicked 'Chris!' and he was out of his warm bed in a second, wrapping his dressing gown around himself and orbing to his brother room.

He was shocked at what he had found. Chris was curled up in a ball in the centre of the grand bed, shaking. What was the most strange though was the huge feeling of confusion that emanated from his little brother. Fear he could understand, giving the day, but confusion, no, Chris knew exactly what would happen didn't he? He stepped towards his brother and pulled himself up onto the bed to sit beside his brother, reaching across to try and rub comforting circles on the boys back. Instead of calming him it had the opposite effect. Chris looked up at him his fear growing even greater and he tried to pull away from him, but his brothers shackled ankle stopped him from going far. This didn't stop Chris from trying, and Wyatt was forced to grab Chris and wrap his arms around him to keep him still and stop him from dislocating his knee or something. In all his life Wyatt had never seen Chris act like this to him, in fact his presence was generally one of the best ways of getting him to calm down, but Chris's shaking only got worse. Chris struggled but after a minute realised it wasn't working and stopped, turning to Wyatt to take him in. After a good minute of Chris's wary inspection, his brother asked is a croaky voice, "Are you good, Wyatt, or did I fail and this is some sort of sick joke?"

Wyatt returned his brother's stare for a moment before it clicked.

* * *

><p><p>

**Chris's POV**

Chris felt Wyatt trap him in his arms and he struggled for dear life to get away, but he was exhausted and in the end gave up. He turned to his brother and noted that this man had short blond hair and eyes that were filled with love and concern. He wore a grey dressing gown over a light blue tee shirt and what he swore were snoopy boxes but he couldn't quite see. He looked good, not like the all black wearing, evil bastard from his past. He couldn't stop his thoughts from spilling out as he said, "Are you good, Wyatt, or did I fail and this is some sort of sick joke?"

Wyatt stared at him for a minute, clearly confused by his words and then he saw understanding register in his brother's eyes, closely followed by shock, sympathy and love.

Wyatt leaned forward and enveloped Chris in a large hug, Chris's head in his brother's chest. He looked up and saw tears in his brothers eyes as he rubbed his back and in a soft voice said to him, "Yes, Chris, I'm good thanks to you little brother, your back in the future, it's the year 2026, happy 23rd birthday." He kissed the top of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Wyatt's POV<strong>

Oh my goddess, this was the other Chris, the version of his brother who it had previously been thought to have died. Scanning Chris through the psychic bond they shared, it seemed that his little brother had finally received these memories and at the moment these memories were dominate and the other set of memories were pushed back in his brain and were not accessible to the panicking boy. 'No wonder he is confused, and good timing,' he sarcastically thought to himself, 'the council is going to 'love' this'. Chris was still staring at him with wary eyes. He reached forward and drew his brother in for a hug, giving Chris the reassuring answer he needed, leaving out the parts he was sure he wouldn't want to hear just yet, "Yes, Chris, I'm good thanks to you little brother, your back in the future, it's the year 2026, happy 23rd birthday." He kissed the top of his brother's head. His brother relaxed slightly and he sent out a telepathic message to the rest of the family to get to Chris's room quick, in less than thirty seconds they were all there either having run from their rooms or teleported in some way.

Wyatt looked up from the top of Chris's head at his family looking at the two of them with worried eyes. "Chris gained his other memories, he can't remember this life at the moment, can you Chris?"

His little brother looked up at his family with wonder in his eye settling on his mother before. Shaking his head, "No."

* * *

><p><strong>Chris's POV<strong>

Chris shook his head, No, as a tear sliding down the side of his face at the sight of his once dead and now very much alive mother. It was almost too good to be true. His whole family was here alive and well, including some people who he had never met before. He assumed cousins by the way they clung to the sides of his now alive aunts and the men he assumed were his uncles. In a flash his mother was up on the bed on his other side hugging him tightly, telling her how much she loved him, and that it was going to be alright. His father also hoped up on the bed facing him with a sad smile, and a similar message to the one his mother was whispering in his ear, patting his leg gently. Chris had calmed down a lot but was still very much overwhelmed and confused. He looked in his father's eyes and gave him a small smile in return. His father turned away and looked into his wife's eyes, talking silently to each other.

Piper shook her head at one of the looks her husband gave her, "No, not yet, he needs time to adjust, but you need to go and tell the council. Chris can't go through with it today, it will have to wait till the next full moon."

Leo gave a nod to his wife and a weak smile to his youngest son, reassuring him that he would be back soon, there was just something he needed to do, before turning towards the door, one of his uncles turning to go with him. But before he got even half way across the large room to the door, it opened and a group of people came in lead by the old white robed man Chris remembered from his one memory of this life, the man who had shackled him to the bed.

Before he could be stopped the man strode into the room to the foot of the large bed and in a large and self important voice asked, "How are you this morning your Royal Highness, I hope your little tantrum of last evening is over and you got lots of rest for your coronation today."

All Chris could do was stare back at the unknown man in shock. What had he said, 'coronation', 'his coronation', 'his coronation today'. His head couldn't process it but it was slowly starting to come to some totally irrational conclusions. The royal looking room, the sword in the stone, the fresco on the ceiling. No! Goddess may he please be wrong! The sword was Wyatt's, not his, never his.

His father and uncle grabbed the robed man and dragged him out of the room, protesting a little. The other strangers with an angry look from his mother and brother quickly followed.

Chris looked from his mother to his brother and back again, taking in there sad and uncomfortable looks, "What?... What did he mean?... Coronation?... What?" he manages to stutter out between shaking breaths.

"Chris, Sweetie," His mother started, she looked like she too was on the verge of tears, "It was never Wyatt that could pull the sword from the stone, Hon, it was you."

Chris shook his head violently, the pit in his stomach growing to the size of the Pacific Ocean, "No, No, it's Wyatt, in my past I saw him do it, I saw him... I, I saw him." His eyes pleading with his mother to take back what she had said.

"Peanut, was I dead when Wyatt drew the sword in your past?"

Chris nodded.

"We think then that on my death that Wyatt, as your next closest family member became, the Lady, or in this case, Lord of the Lake and was meant to give the sword to you, but because of the darkness inside him, kept it for himself." Chris felt himself drowning in the ocean that now resided in the pit in his stomach, everything was unfortunately starting to make sense and he felt like the future he had imagined, a simple life with his family in the manor, was being ripped from him and it hurt, it hurt so badly.

"Coronation" He managed to croak, trying to stop sobs from taking him over, his brother sensing he was close to a full break down, rubbed circles on his back helping him hold on.

His mother nodded, she was full out crying now, "Yes sweetie, today, was meant to be your coronation as King of Magic, your 23rd birthday, but don't worry, your dad is going to fix it, he will get the council to put it off until you're feeling better and your other memories come back, it's going to be okay, it's going to be ok, I promise."

But Chris couldn't hear his mother anymore, three word sentences were whizzing round in his mind, "King of Magic", "Your Royal Highness", He had created a future for himself much worse than the one he had before. He couldn't be king! He didn't know how! He would screw everything up! Chris finally let his tears fall, collapsing into his mother's chest and let his sorrow and pity over take him.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Should I attempt to write the next chapter? I have a rough idea of where this is leading but I still need to figure some stuff out, like should Chris and Wyatt have wivesfiancés/girlfriends. I refuse to make either character gay. I have a lot off gay friends and I love them dearly, but I live in hope that there are good guys like Chris and Wyatt out there that will be available for me one day.**

**I hoped you liked it yet, I would be awesome if you reviewed, but please don't go to hard on me. 'puppy dog eyes'**

**919**


	2. This life and that

**Thank you for reviewing, it really made my day. I haven't written anything except for essays, assignments and speeches since grade 8 English when we had to rewrite the end of 'Aussie rules' a terrible story about an aboriginal football league (or at least it was for a 13 year old girl). I was so tempted to make the main character go all Martin Bryant on the town so there wouldn't be a sequel. Alas there was one, though thank god we didn't have to read it. But the whole experience put me off writing for quite awhile. So to the story:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – This life and that<strong>

**Chris's POV**

Chris's head was buried in his mother chest as he cried, he barely noticed when his mother and brother, laid down with him. His mind was running wild on the bits of information he had just received. He had apparently drawn Excalibur from the stone, not that he currently had any memory of it at the moment. He still couldn't fully comprehend it. All his life he had thought that the sword was meant for his brother. That had been what his father had said and what his mother had believed. As a child he had been told that it was prophesised that the sword would be drawn by the offspring of a charmed one, and he guessed that they had assumed that it was Wyatt as they saw him as the most powerful of the charmed children. But then, they had never known of Chris's full power until it was too late. He too had had his powers since he was in his mother's womb, but had never used them until her was one year old because his brother was in danger. He had no need to use them, even from the womb he and his brother were connected by the physic bond they shared and his brother had warned him again using his powers, for even at that tender age baby Wyatt had learned from his own experience that having power meant that people would try and hurt you and he did not want that to happen to his little brother that he was yet to officially meet. Through his infancy Wyatt had rarely left his side, protecting him from any evil that ever came close, he never needed to use his. His parents assume that since his late display of power, used only when he needed to help his brother that he wasn't as powerful as Wyatt. By this time, the telepathy and empathy he shared with his brother had grown and he could now read his family members. Resigned to the fact that his parents would never think anything else of him apart from a less powerful witch than his brother he had kept most of his power growth to himself. In the end when it was clear to Chris that Wyatt had started to fall towards darkness, the brothers were no longer close and the bond between them was weak, even Wyatt forgot Chris's true power and saw him as his parents did. An abdominally weak witch in the most powerful line of witches to ever exist. It was only upon the death of his mother, when his brother drew the sword and fell completely into darkness did he reveal his true colours to ward off Wyatt's armies and protect those who remained alive after the first strike, but it was too late for him to be able to take on Wyatt directly. He had drawn the sword and his powers had grown infinitely and Chris was no match anymore. Now, in hindsight, Chris could see his mistake. Had his family been more open minded to who the sword belonged too, had Chris shown his true potential earlier and had Wyatt not drawn the sword that did not belong to him in the rage to hunt down their mother's killer, the original future may not have gone quite so far to hell, though Chris could not regret the events, because here he was crying in to the shirt of a woman who wouldn't exist in that future.

The idea of him soon becoming king frightened him. He knew that the one who drew the sword would become the king of magic when he was considered ready. He knew from the multiple discussions and meetings between his parents and the elders in his original time line, when discussing Wyatt's future that it would be when Wyatt was twenty three as it was a powerful magical number, two and three, both powerful magical numbers that added up to five, the most powerful of all. He guessed the same now applied to him. He also knew that the palace of Camelot would remain dormant and the magical rule in the hands of the elders until the heir, sword in hand drew open the doors. He had been there as Wyatt had marched with his demon army up to the doors of the forbidden palace, placed his hands on the doors and pushed. Nothing had happened, not even a slight squeak of the hinges. Afterwards they had assumed that the palace had thought that Wyatt was not ready to sit on the throne, to become king, as he was only sixteen at the time. Evidently Wyatt was a little pissed off (and embarrassed) and he did the only logical thing, a hormonal, evil, power hungry teenager, could think of: went and killed most of the elders to take the power from their hands directly and see if that would gain him entry into the palace. No such luck. Wyatt never gained entry to the palace, and it was now evident why. Opening his eyes and scanning the room he now realise where he was. This must be Camelot, the forbidden palace of magic, locked and laid dormant by Merlin after the death of Arthur. He shut his eyes again, he couldn't do this. Wyatt must have noticed him open his eyes and cast them around the room. He gently shook him when he noticed him close his eyes again and made Chris look into his brown eyes. "We are all here for you, lil' brother, and we will always be, family sticks together, we will never abandon one of our own. I know you are scared and confused and doubting yourself, I can feel it, we are bonded together, even though you may not be able to feel me with that shackle on I can feel you. I know your deepest fears and I will be beside you to whole way as you confront each one. We all know you can do this, you have lead armies before and though you may not remember it at the moment, you have been given all the knowledge and education you need to do this." Chris could help but to give him a wary look, to which Wyatt just smile, "Don't forget little brother, you have a whole other set of memories, a past where it was know you would be king from the age of ten and given the best possible education. This set of memories provides you with experience and wisdom, while the other set, the set from this life, provides you with education and knowledge. You are the best equip of everyone. You will have two life times to draw on unlike the rest of us which only have one. Though I am very glad I don't remember being evil," he added in a slightly comical voice and Chris couldn't help but smile at the small joke.

"I don't think I could make a speech like that even if I have three lives to draw on, are you sure you shouldn't be king?" he added with a smirk, only to get swatted by his brother. For a second he forgot where he was and what was going on. He had Wyatt back, his brother was his brother again, he had actually succeeded in his mission. It was only then that he truly realised it and he was for a brief second happy for the first time since he had got back to the future. He looked up to poke Wyatt or at least get a small amount of revenge on his brother for the swat, when he got dizzy and a strange head ache over took him. Before his eyes flashed memories of times shared between Wyatt and himself.

_Orb and seek as young children around the manor. _

_He was learning to sword fight at magic school at around the age of 8, and Wyatt knocking him to the floor, then offering him a hand back up. _

_Sword fighting a few year later perhaps around the age of 12 or 13, the fight was faster and more intense, the fight ending up with Wyatt flat on his back, both swords in Chris's hands as he looked down and smirked at his older brother, sticking out his tongue, clearly pleased at beating the two year older boy. Wyatt glaring at him, muttering under his breath, "Well you are the heir to Excalibur it is about time that you got any good at sword fighting". Chris helped his brother up only for Wyatt to reach for Chris's sides and start tickling, the younger boy falling to the floor begging his older brother for mercy. The tickle battle turned to into a wrestling match on the floor, until they were disturbed by one rather amused looking father and a couple of unamused looking elders. Both boys looked up with fake innocence painted on their faces._

_He was 10 and standing in front of a large group of people, the magical community. Wyatt to his right and 7 girls to his left, his cousins he assumed, all line up in order of age. Behind the group was his parents, aunts and uncles, his dad had one hand each on a shoulder of his sons while his mother was down the line a bit further with her hands on the shoulder of a 6 year old girl. Each aunt and uncle had a reassuring hand on the other children in the line, the youngest being 4 years old. In front of the group stood the sword in the stone. Little Chris turned to his brother and whispered, "One month's allowance on you pulling out the sword and us all being forces to line up being a waste of time." His brother turned to him, with a small smile, "I don't think it will be me, I think it is going to be you." Chris looked horrified. "Let hope the sword decides not to put the power in the hands of us men, like Grams says 'men should not be trusted with magic.'"(of course she would finish with 'except for my beautiful grandsons of course.') Thinking on Chris's statement, at the same time the brothers met each other's eyes and turned to their oldest cousin, at 8 she was already exhibiting the Halliwell traits of being strong and stubborn, "Prue!" they said in unison smirking at each other only to get a quizzled look from their cousin wondering why she had been brought up in their conversation. Their father gently smacked them on the ear to get them to be quiet as an elder, the old, white robed man walked up beside the stone and spoke._

_"A thousand year old prophecy tells us that an offspring of a Charmed One will be chosen to be the new king or queen of magic." Chris frowned, even as a small child he understood the responsibility it would involve and he didn't want it. "and only he or she will be able to draw the sword from the stone, except for the lady of the lake, Piper Halliwell who has protected the sword until it can be passed on too its new master. It is now with all charmed children present that we find the heir to the throne of Camelot." After a large round of applause the elder called, "Wyatt Halliwell, first born, son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, step forward to attempt to draw the sword." Little Wyatt stepped forward nervously and wrapped his small twelve year old hands around the hilt of the sword and pull but nothing happened, the sword did not move in the stone. At first Wyatt looked disappointed, but then realised that he didn't have to become king and a huge smile came across his face, and he walked back to his spot in the line. Chris was a bit more worried now. With Wyatt, the first born prime candidate, not being able to do pull out the sword, the chances for him succeeding became higher, he had assumed it would be Wyatt and he would not even get the chance to try. _

_Chris tried to step back out of the line, but his father knelt down and stopped him looking his youngest son straight in the eye and giving him a reassuring smile, it was almost as if he knew it was going to be him. "No matter what happens Chris," he said, "Nothing in this family will change, we will always be there for each other". _

_The Elder called out, "Christopher Halliwell, second born, Son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, come forward and attempt to draw the sword." Little Chris was rooted to the spot, his brother giving him a smile and a poke when he refused to move. He took a step forward but went no further. His father pushed him towards the sword and Chris put his hands up to hover over the hilt. He could hear the sword speaking to him, singing to him, and slowly he grasped the sword with his small hands. He didn't even have to really pull; it was as if the sword sprung out of the stone as he gently pulled upwards. _

_Fully pulled out of the stone the sword was nearly as tall as him, with a golden hilt decorated with gems a massive emerald in the centre. At first he was entranced by the sword, he felt it bond with him become part of him as well as remaining its own entity. The movement around him caught his eye. The crowds of magical beings were all going down on their knees and bowing to him, the council of elders did the same and his family standing behind him followed as well. His cousins, his aunts and uncles, his mother, his father and his brother all pulled down on their knees bowing before him by the power of the sword. The small boy did not understand the power of the sword and Chris panicked and dropped the sword, he was intimidated and very upset, he turned to his father, now on his knees and said, "You said that no matter what, things would not change!" before orbing away in tears. _

_It was Wyatt that found him first and swept him up in a hug, "Chris, I'm so sorry, you're my brother, my other half, I should never have done that to you, I don't understand why I did it." He held Chris as he cried. His father turned up thirty seconds later and took both boys in his arms, and apologised to the crying boy, for bowing down to him and not coming straight away. "I had to stop the elders from coming, to give you space and time. Chris son, I didn't mean to scare you. The power of the sword over came everyone, it wants to protect you, and the only way it knew how to do that was by showing the power and dominance of its master." _

_"Will it always do that?" asked the shaking boy._

_"No, I think it learned its lesson, it will never want to upset you like that again." Chris sighed and they sat in silence, father and sons huddle together watching the sunset._

_More memories kept flashing in front of him._

_Wyatt cheering him up or calming him down when he was sad or angry. _

_Playing practical jokes on their cousins. _

_Sitting with him through his lessons with the elders._

_Wyatt giving him the courage to go up and talk to a pretty red haired girl at a party. Chris failing. Wyatt going and chatting up the red haired girl's older sister before bringing the younger sister over to meet Chris. _

It was almost too much for him as he felt the headache subside as he was drawn back towards the present. He let out a groan and realised that his hands were on either side of his head, his family looking at him with worried eyes, all except Wyatt who was smiling, obviously having been tagged along for the ride. All of his family had come in closer most of them now on the bed that Chris was still chained to. "Memories," he explained, "Me and Wyatt stuff," he looked at his brother, "They were hot!"

Wyatt gave a sad smile, "Alas, they were, and very nice too, but it didn't work out between us and Charlotte and Amelia." He gave his brother a quizzical glance, "They weren't too keen on the idea of dating magical princes once they found out our family secret."

"Ohh." was all Chris could answer.

"You feeling a bit better, Sweetie?" his mother asked stroking his hair and Chris nodded, the shock and panic of the whole situation had faded a little, he still felt very weighed down, but at least he could think clearly again. He had questions, and finally he felt he was in the mind set to ask them and deal with the answers.

He looked at his mum and asked, "Why am I chained to the bed?" he had the memory of being dragged to the bed and chained but nothing before that.

His brother smirked at him and said, "Well, someone was kind of nervous about today and wouldn't go to bed, plus the council thought if they left you alone with your thoughts for much longer that you might run off and there would be a coronation without a prince to crown king, it would be slightly awkward for them, and you know how much elders love being put in awkward positions." He added sarcastically.

"So I take it I wasn't keen on being king, and leadership and stuff in this life either?" Chris muttered. In the life he currently remembered, leadership and the resistance had pretty much been shoved on him. His family heard him and quietly chuckle to themselves.

"No, definitely not, to say the very least," replied a girl, perhaps 19 years of age, who sat at the bottom of the bed. She got up on her hands and knees and crawled between Chris and Wyatt, punching Wyatt gentle in the stomach to make him move over, muttering, "My turn," and snuggle up to Chris's side. Chris looked at the girl who was smiling at him with a cheeky grin, he didn't know who she was and it must have shown through his eyes as the girl looked slightly upset. Wyatt who was accessing and monitoring Chris thoughts and emotions notice his confusion and while shocked that Chris didn't recognise his own beloved (and quite annoying) little sister, he filled him in telepathically. "Chris, this is Mel, our little sister."

End Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone, I hope you liked it and thanks for the help with the ideas. A proper introduction of the rest of the family in the next chapter, and an introduction of love interests in a chapter soon after that. I Will try and write as often as I can but I go back to work tomorrow and school soon after that, so my writing will become less frequent, probably once a week.<strong>

**919**


	3. The family

**Hi everyone, thank you for reading and reviewing. I just found the traffic stats page on my profile, I thought that maybe ten people were reading my story, but not that many, it's really exciting, if not a little daunting.**

**This chapter is about Chris's family and it gets a little sad at time when he compares the two worlds.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – The Family<strong>

**Chris's POV**

"Sister... Little sister" the words kept whirling around in Chris's mind. He was shocked, and in awe. He didn't have a sister in his 'bad' life, his father was never around, and his mother had always been so heart broken by his father's departure, that she had been unable to form a romantic relationship with anyone else. She had always said that she had her two beautiful boys and her sisters and that was more than enough for her. The brothers, empaths, always knew otherwise but didn't say anything. In this life, everything was different. "Obviously!" he couldn't help remarking sarcastically to himself. In this life, his father was always around, his parents never spilt up and apparently they didn't stop... well you know! Chris did not like to think about that. He was still staring at his sister, and as his shock wore off slightly he saw that she was getting more and more upset, a tear running down her cheek. She was a true Halliwell, with the brown hair, and brown eyes, she probably stood an inch or two taller that their mother. "Sister," the word slipped of Chris's lips making the whole thing real and before either one of them knew what was happening, he leant forward and wrapped her in the biggest hug he could manage in his current situation. "I have a sister! Wow!" he said his voice giddy with excitement. Wyatt was grinning like a Cheshire cat, overcome by Chris's happiness, wait till he found out how annoying she could be. Chris looked down at his little sister, 'wow, that felt strange, but good strange,' who was sobbing into his shirt, he gave her a tight squeeze, and she looked up at him, "Hey," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Hey," she returned with a grin of her own, but hers still had a hint of sadness.

Chris didn't know exactly what to say, he could feel the love for this girl, resonating form his other life, it was strange to feel a memory but not to see it in his mind. "It's nice to meet you ... again?" 'Wow, that didn't come out like it meant to. Arrrh' "I didn't mean it to sound like that, sorry. What I am kinda trying to say, is that I'm really looking forward to getting these memories, but until then, I would like to get to know you, does that make any sense."

Chris himself was confused, but Mel seemed to understand, she pulled out of Chris's arms and sat up, "Ok" she said, "I'm Mel, I'm 19, and apparently, according to my two older brother," she said poking both Wyatt and himself with a bit more force than necessary causing them both to grunt, "I'm incredibly annoying." That said she took advantage of Chris being both chained and squished between his family and started tickling him. "But really," she said with an evil grin, "I don't see it."

Chris was having trouble breathing; she knew where he was most venerable, 'oh goddess, so this is what having a sister is like, oh save me.' When she finally stopped tickling, most likely because he was blue in the face, he drew in a massive breathe of air, and raised his eyebrow at her, "Not annoying, hu?"

She smiled sweetly, though he could still see the cheekiness beneath the surface, "Oh my dear brother, that was not me annoying you, that was payback for making me upset." 'Oh, he was going to have fun with her.'

"Truce?" he asked. A huge smile took over her features, before she face planted into his chest, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Chris heard a big squeal coming from his chest before she looked up at him and whispering, "You're still him."

Chris was confused yet again, he looked at Wyatt, who once again smiled but looked slightly wary this time. "That is what you say when you want to stop picking on each other, that when you two generally gang up on me."

Chris met his sister's eyes with an evil look of his own before they both pounced on their brother, or in Chris case tried. While Mel pounced like a cat, Chris was pulled back by the shackle and his face collided with Wyatt's stomach. He cried out in frustration, and glared at the gold ring around his ankle. "Can this thing come off, please!" He asked in desperation.

His mother sighed, "the council has the key, honey, I'm sure when your father comes back he will bring the key with him."

Chris looked from his mother to his brother, "Seriously, can't one of you just blow it up? You know?" Chris made the very familiar hand movement that would have made the TV blow up had the shackle not absorbed his magic.

"Sorry, Peanut, the shackle is one of the most powerful magical binds to have ever existed. It absorbs both the power of the wearer and anyone who tries to take it off without the key."

Chris flopped back into the pillow in defeat, "What if I needed to go to the bathroom." He muttered to himself, causing the rest of his family to chuckle.

They sat/ lay/ stood in awkward silence as no one really knew what to say until the youngest of the group spoke sadly, "I guess if you didn't know Mel then there isn't much hope for the rest of us." Chris looked at the group of six remaining girls, two were very familiar, "Prue." He said to the brown haired, blue eyed, eldest of the girls, and then turned to the red haired, brown eyed girl, leaning on the bed post "and Penny", he said identifying the two girls from his past. They had been his aunts' only children. Henry had split with Paige about a year after Penny's birth, he had given it a good try but with all the demons attacking him, he felt useless and had trouble dealing with the fact that his life was in daily constant peril. He left, trying to take their daughter with him, not realising that demons would also be after the baby and Paige needed to protect her. The whole event ended with Paige wiping Henry mind of her and their baby, and a second Charmed sister was left heartbroken. Coop, too, had been taken away from Phoebe when she was pregnant with their second child, the leaders of the cupids had foreseen a huge darkness on the horizon, one that they thought that love could not with stand (clearly the did not understand what war did to people) and they dragged all the cupids, Coop included back to their realm and closed the veil between the worlds so nobody could cross for a thousand years. What Chris had thought ironic about the whole situation was he found, in a time of desperation, people didn't need cupids to find love, they found each other as they had nothing to lose and everything to gain, his own love from the other reality, Bianca, was one such case. The toll of loss of their loved ones had been greatest on Phoebe out of all the sisters, first the stress and pain of her loss coupled together with the loss she was feeling from her sisters, caused her to miscarriage. The loss of her unborn child, was the final straw and she sank into a deep depression letting the sadness and pain of the world fill her up and she died of a broken heart. So it was that it was not a demon that took the life of the first sister and broke the power of three for good, but the weight and sadness of the world.

A tear ran down his cheek at this memory and he turned his head and wiped it away. Wyatt, too, was crying, 'he is still in my head' Chris though. The rest of the family was confused as tears ran down the faces of the only two men in the Warren line. "It's nothing important," Chris said to be met by a look from his brother, who had just seen a memory of his aunt dying and was about to disagree. "It didn't happen this time Wy," He said tilting his head to Phoebe and Coop who were curled up together at the bottom of the bed, "Be happy for this life. Do not mourn for something that never happened."

It was clear that Phoebe could feel the pain radiating from him and his brother. He saw a look of understanding wash over her face before she smiled at her nephew's reassuring words to his brother. She was proud of him.

Chris turned to look at the younger four girls in turn, the girls who had not existed in his future. "Prue and Penny existed in the other world. But I'm sorry," Chris said looking down, "I don't know who you are."

The oldest of the remaining unknown girls, Phoebe's daughter judging by the brown wavy hair, spoke, "I guess we should go in order of age then," she muttered to herself before speaking to Chris. "Obviously my name would be Patty, as I got the last historical P name." She had a punk rock attitude and judging by her black PJs, dressed like one two. "I like rock music, I play the guitar and I like stargazing." The last she muttered like it was something a bit embarrassing.

After a few seconds of awkward silent and an elbow from Patty into the side of one of two identical red haired girls, they spoke up. "My name is Philippa, Pippa or Pip for short."

"And my name is Poppy." The first girl, Pip, seemed to have a lot of energy while Poppy was quiet and shy but he had a feeling that appearances could be deceiving, he had a suspicion that these two when together could cause some real mischief.

"We call them Pip and Pop," piped up the youngest of the group. She had the darkest hair of the Halliwell girls, resembling the colour of her father's, she also had his blue eyes. "I'm Payton, Pay for short or just call me baby, everyone does. Seriously! I just turned 17 and I'm still treated like the baby of the family." She added with an exasperated sigh.

The rest of the family, Chris included, turned to her and in unison said, "You are!" Chris felt a memory come to the front of his mind.

_This was the first time Chris had been allowed to hold one of his aunts' babies. Before they had said he was too young to hold them and he was only allowed to look at them over the crib and spin the mobile. But this time, now he was seven, he got placed on the big armchair in the lounge by his uncle Coop and the small two day old baby placed gently in his arms by his Aunt Phoebe. Chris had sat there with her little fingers wrapped around his and thought that this was the most amazing thing in the world. It was the first time that his young mind had fully realised how amazing the world could be._

Chris was broken out of his memory by the large door to his room opening and his father stepping in. Chris sighed in relief, final he might get this stupid thing off. He lifted his leg up as much as he could, which in reality was less than a foot off the bed, the chain jingling, "Can you please get this thing off me" he asked in desperation. His father chuckled at his melodramatics. "You haven't change much at all," he told Chris as he slipped the key into the lock located between the chain and the cuff around his ankle. Much to his disappointment, the cuff didn't come undone, the chain merely fell away so Chris could leave the bed and walk around but his powers were still bound. Chris gave his father an evil look, to which Leo responded with a slight grimace, "Sorry, Chris, The council didn't want you orbing away." Chris looked down at the bed, what Leo had said had really upset him, it just further imbedded that he was in an impossible situation, he looked up at his father and muttered, "I have nowhere to go." Hopelessness dulled his bright green eyes.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Here are some character profiles so I don't really have to describe the characters to much in the story.<p>

**Wyatt (Wy) Mathew Halliwell** – 24 – Piper and Leo's son – Looks like in the TV series, short blond hair and brown eyes, Chris's opposite – same character as in the TV show. Warm, friendly, optimistic, overly protective of his siblings and cousins. Has a slight craving for power as a child but as he grew up realised the responsibility that went with it and didn't want it. Took it on himself to be there for his brother and has since become Chris's most trusted friend and adviser as well as Chris's second in command.

**Christopher (Chris) Perry Halliwell** – 23 – Piper and Leo's son – looks like in the TV series but is a bit more muscular, dark brown hair and green eyes, Wyatt's opposite – same character as in the TV series, stubborn, smart, sarcastic, kind and strong. His good life version is very similar to his bad life version, without the neurotic attitude. Chris has still had power and responsibility unwillingly thrust upon him, but not all at once and he has had time to learn and except it. He has the biggest heart and can be the kindest person, but can change in an instant to be the decisive General of the Army.

**Prudence (Prue) Charlotte Halliwell** – 21 – Phoebe and Coop's oldest daughter – Brown straight long hair and blue eyes, average height – has a bit of a punk rock, woman's power attitude, being the first born girl of the next generation after her two cousins. She is not as powerful as the two boys, and felt the need to make up for it in attitude in her mid teenage years, much to Phoebe and Coop's dismay, let's just say that those were not an easy few years. But as she got older, around 17 and Chris and Wyatt were dragged away more often to participate in the leadership of the magical world, she became the protector of her younger siblings and cousins and with this found her place within the Halliwell family

**Penelope (Penny) Isabel Mitchell**– 20 – Paige and Henry's oldest daughter – Red hair and brown eyes, looks a bit like a mini Paige clone - Has never had the need to prove herself to anyone. She has always been popular and has a lot of friends. She is very independent and had to be from a young age as with two little twin sisters, her parents often had their arms full. This lead to her having a very close relationship with her other cousins, especially Chris as he too had a very independent streak and they have a similar sense of humour and way of looking at the world as her and they would always go on little adventures together, only once to the underworld. When the elders started taking Chris away she withdrew a little into herself, not because she felt left behind, but because she didn't like seeing her favourite cousin upset, she became close to Mel as she also suffered from the same loss and together they tried to make Chris feel better about the direction his life was taking.

**Melinda (Mel) Patience Halliwell **– 19 – Piper and Leo's daughter – long, straight, light brown hair, half way between Leo's blond and Piper's brown and Piper's brown eyes, the youngest and only girl out of her family she was spoiled rotten as a child but both her parents and her brothers, she was the boy favourite 'toy' when she was young and she adored them. When Chris and Wyatt were older and were taken away during the days to learn and study about how to lead a kingdom and came home stressed and upset, she took it upon herself to try and cheer them up and 'keep them real'. This mean she got more annoying to distract them from their troubles and the brothers loved her dearly for her effort.

**Patricia (Patty) Astrid Halliwell** – 19 – Phoebe and Coop's daughter - Wavy brown hair and hazel eyes - The middle child of the 7 Halliwell girls she looked up to her older sister rather that her eldest cousins, she was a bit of a tom boy. She took after her in trend and life decisions. In her early teenage years she felt a little abandoned as her older and younger sisters and cousins demanded more attention, she didn't know how to make her presence more known, so taking a leaf out of sister's book and adopted the punk rock attitude and it kinda stuck, she felt like she was an individual for once not the older or younger sister of the other girls.

**Poppy (Pop) Laura Mitchell** – 18 – Paige and Henry's twin daughter

**Philippa (Pippa or Pip) Grace Halliwell** - 18 – Paige and Henry's twin daughter

Identical red haired twins with their father's blue eyes – Pip has a quite hyper and energetic personality, while Poppy is quite shy but that shouldn't deceive you. When Poppy gets out on to the sports field or into a fight with a demon, she becomes a bit of a wild animal and it is Pip who is trying to cool her down. The twins mean everything to each other and are almost impossible to separate. They have been dating another set of twins for a year now and things seem to be going well. Demons know better to attack them as they are never apart and work so in sink that no demon would survive. The rest of the family have also noticed this and don't feel the need to go above and beyond the regular family protection even though they are the second youngest in the family, so all the extra protection gets landed on Payton

**Payton (Pay) Helena Halliwell** - 17 – Phoebe and Coop's daughter – She has the darkest brown hair of all the next generation and blue eyes – As the youngest, she was always loved and protected by every member of the family, something that she loved until she was around 14 and wanted to start making decisions for herself, Even at just 17 everyone stills calls her baby, and it is starting to really piss her off. She wants to prove herself as an individual and often takes it to far getting into trouble and her family, Wyatt and Chris generally have to show up and bail her out, though even the two boys have learn better that to tell her parents of her little escapades, many of them evolving the underworld.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it, it took me a little while to get started and pick up the flow, but I think it ended up alright. Yes, I took most of the middle names from the ancestor spell, except for Isabel and Patience. I just thought Isabel fitted and it could be Henry's mother name or something and Patience, I figured that Mel needed a P in her name somewhere and it was a virtue that she would probably need with two powerful brothers with a huge destiny.<strong>

**Any Yes! At just under 10,000 words I managed to get Chris out of bed.**

**So, please review. They have really helped guide this story in the right direction. The next chapter will be from Leo's POV most likely as I feel he is the last major character we need to see into before this story gets completely under way, and we will most likely, properly meet the council. Arrh, I guess I will have to make up a name for the elder who I keep mentioning. **

**Wishing you all a good weekend, until next time**

**919**


	4. Me and my son

**Hello my dear readers, thanks for the reviews. I'm going away for a week on holidays with my family, where I have to leave behind my computer and I won't have internet access anyway so I won't be able to write. But I have a little surprise as I got on a bit of a role while writing and wrote two chapters, so I am going to put both up now.**

**For my story to work, I had to tweek some stuff from the series a little for my world to work better, such as Wyatt and Chris being the only two men of the next generation, and in this story, Excalibur doesn't appear until a few years later. the appearance is still the same as how it is in the episode "the sword and the city" but Wyatt and Chris are 7 and 5 respectively.**

**I hope you enjoy, and don't worry the story will start properly taking off in the next chapter, I am pretty much creating a whole new world and it took me a while to explain everything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Leo's POV**

Leo grabbed the elder Joshua by the shoulder and dragged him, with the help of Henry, out of his son's room before he could make his poor boy even more upset. They had been working up to the big bomb shell, but they were at least trying to do it gently. Leo was furious, and he felt lightening start to crackle around his hands. Once they had everyone outside the room, Henry put a hand on Leo, trying to calm the man, but he was a father protecting is son, there was very little that interfere with that.

Leo let go of the man and turned his back to him trying to cool down, looking out the window for distraction, Leo always got frustrated at how Joshua felt he could invade his sons private space, and try and dictate what Chris did, not that he controlled Chris's decisions and leadership, he never interfered with that. Joshua was very proud of the boy (almost as proud as Leo), and believed in him fully, he truly saw Chris as being the best leader, the best king, the world had ever seen. It was the other side of Chris that he tried to control, the part of Chris that wanted to be normal, that didn't want the responsibility of being the 'Anointed Prince' the Future King. The part of him that wanted to go to parties with his friends, to have a girlfriend that wouldn't dump him when she found out he was magic royalty. The part of him that was last night considering running away. Not that Chris would do that, the whole of the magical kingdom (the good part) loved him, depended on him and thought that today, the coronation of their beloved prince, would be the greatest day in a millennia. He could see that they had already started to party in the streets, people were dancing, leprechauns were making rainbows and whitelighters were putting on light shows all in anticipation of tonight. Leo let the city distract him from his worries, the white marble city was awash with colour, banners and flags were flying everywhere, some with saying of well wishing, "We love the king!", "Goddess bless King Christopher,". Others flew the royal insignia, a gold dragon, Excalibur in its claws in flight in front of the triquetra on a green back ground. This insignia was different to Arthur's. His dragon had flown on a red banner and in place of the triquetra had been an olive crown symbolising his ancestry of roman Caesars. Leo remembered watching as the banners changed before his eyes as Chris had entered the city on his sixteenth birthday. A tear ran down his cheek as the through about how much of his life his son had given up for the good of the magical community.

Leo, now calmed down a bit, turned to the very angry elder, his boss, "I'm sorry Joshua, but something happened last night, please can we go to the meeting room to discuss this, I will explain everything." The more senior elder gave Leo and the others a curt knod and stormed off towards the meeting room, clearly not pleased at having been flawed in doing his duty of 'protecting and guiding' Chris. That was his and Wyatt's job, Leo thought cynically to himself, Wyatt was Chris's protector, while he was his son's guide, but he understood that it was the Chairman's job to make sure the transition of power happened and happened smoothly. They walked down the corridors and passageways until they reached a large door. Upon entering it looked remarkably like the roman Curia, tiers on each side for the elder council to sit and a small dais with a chair for the chairman to sit. There were two seats on either side of this, one where the chairman would sit should Chris be joining a council meeting taking the main chair and the other for Leo, the king's father and guide.

(It should be noted that this is the elders' meeting room, the main meeting room, where the round table stood and the knights met was up in the centre of the palace next to the throne room. The workings of the palace were divided into different sections, the royal quarters (east) where Chris and his family live, the public sections (centre) where the throne room, the meeting room, the library and other political used spaces are and the elders quarters (west), where the elders who lived in Camelot stayed and the elders' meeting room is, are three main areas. Other areas include: the prison (underground) the kitchens, guest accommodation and public dining hall(south), and the public gardens (north))

Leo had become an elder again, when Wyatt was 7, Chris was 5 and Mel just 1 year old. Events had caused the elders to look at the Halliwell family in a different light, especially the younger generation, especially Wyatt and Chris. The event: Excalibur had turn up on the surface world, a millennia after the death of the previous magical king. Piper had been found to be the new Lady of the Lake and the elders had delved deep into the hall of prophecies to a locked vault that was only to be opened when the sword surfaced and pulled out the prophecy of the sword bearer. It said that a charmed child would wield the sword and be the greatest force of light the world had ever seen, driving back the darkness more than ever before. At this, the elders were very excited, the new leader would, or had been born (but they had their suspicions that he had been born) and wanted to test the two oldest children immediately. Piper had out right refused as was her right as the Lady of the Lake, stating it was her duty to make sure the sword passed to the right person when he or she was old enough to understand the responsibility. She managed to keep up the fight until her sons were twelve and ten. At this time too, the two young boys had started causing mischief. With Paige, the only one who could orb after the boys and pull them out of trouble, with one small daughter of her own and heavily pregnant with twins the elders took the opportunity to place a guide close to the boys, proposed that they make Leo an elder again. Leo having trouble keeping an eye on his adventure seeking sons as a mortal agreed on a few term, he would be he son's main guide even after one of them had drawn the sword, he would live with his family and they would be higher priority than the elders and he would age and die with his wife. They had been happy to agree with all his term and so Leo had become an elder once again and now he sat to the right of chairman, about to ask them to delay the event that had been planned for over ten years.

He stood up and cleared his throat and turned to the chairman, "Chairman Joshua, fellow elders and brothers, My son has regain the memories of his other past, and at the moment they are suppressing his memories of this life. He woke up in a room he doesn't know, a world he doesn't know and is scared. He has only just found out courtesy of Joshua's invasion that he, not his brother like this version of himself has always believed, is the heir to Excalibur and the throne. From the research we did when my son was a baby, on what would happen should this occur, we discovered that his two selves would merge, but until that happens, until Chris regains his memories of this world, I ask, please postpone the coronation, he is not ready, it would hurt him to badly to go through with it tonight. There are eleven more full moons before he turns a year older, and as much as we all want to give his reign this blessing, it should not come at the extra pain to my son."

The elders had sat silent until Leo finished is speech and sat back down, but then the room was a raw of chaos as everyone tried to talk at once. Leo turned to Joshua, who sat back in the chair, shocked. Leo himself was in a state of shock, he could not believe that they had forgotten about this possibility and had planned the coronation for this day. The age Chris had been when he died in the past. He couldn't believe that they had overlooked such a major thing and judging by the rest of the room neither could the rest of the elders. The seemed to be berating themselves and each other for letting such an important thing slip passed them. A majority of them were in Leo's favour, the Anointed Prince, needed time to recover and adjust. They respected that Chris put everyone else's needs before his own, but in this case they mostly seemed to all agree that the prince's needs came first. But it was not just their decision; they needed the approval of the Joshua to make any changes to the proceeding. Joshua was now clearly berating himself and Leo leaned over from his seat to rest his hand on the arm of the man who held the fate of his son. Joshua looked at Leo and gave him a weak smile, "You know I love your son like he is my own, and I have done my best to turn him into the best leader the world will ever see. I had always hoped that the prince would regain his lost memories as I believe they are the final thing he needs to become just that. Of course we will postpone the coronation, I would not hurt him like that, but I can only delay the coronation until the next full moon, the magical community and all, it should be enough time for his two selves to merge together, or at the very least give the prince time to adjust." With that he stood up an announced the same to the other elders. Adding with a grimace, "I must now go and inform the community, Lord Leo, would you accompany me." Leo nodded, he then looked to a young looking elder, "Mathew, would you mind calling all the journalists and the leaders of the community to the Great Courtyard, I will address them there."

With a final nod from Joshua, the elders left their meeting room and both remaining men slumped back in there chairs in defeat. "Why did I not consider this, I never forgot the fact that he might remember, I just didn't connect that it would happen today or all days."

Leo turned to the older man, "Do not hold yourself solely responsible, I, his father did not realise. I am more at fault than you." With that they sat in silence until it was time to address the magical community. They were not going to be please, but he hope they loved his on as much as he did.

* * *

><p>The address to the community had been hard, but Leo had been surprised how, instead of anger at the coronation being postpone, they asked with worry after the condition and health of their king and wished him a speedy recovery, they did not like their king to be in pain. Yes, their king, not yet crowned and the magical community saw him as their king and had for over a year now, ever since he started to fully turn into a strong and wise young man. He remembered how his son had cringed slightly the first time someone had called him "Your Majesty" instead of "Your Royal Highness" or how if it wasn't for Wyatt, Chris would have run, the first time a dwarf called him "My King" instead of "My Prince".<p>

Leo and Henry were making their way back to the royal chambers. Leo had asked for the key to the golden shackle but had only got the one that released the chain, not undid the cuff. Joshua had feared after last night's 'performance' and today's turn of events that Chris might run.

He opened the door to see the whole family on or leaning on his son's bed. He son saw him and gave him a smile before begging for the shackle to come off. Leo sat down and released the chain so his son could at least leave the bed, but had to explain at his glare that the elders, that Joshua, thought he might orb away. He felt his heart shatter as Chris said he had nowhere else to go. He hated seeing his son looking so hurt and lost. He leaned forward and pulled his son into his embrace rubbing circles onto his back, "I'm so sorry Chris, I know this isn't what you expected or what you wanted, I wish you could have the future you imagined."

Wyatt, doing the eldest child thing, tried to hold his family together. He started to rub Chris's back and placed his other hand on his father's shoulder. "The coronation?" He asked quietly trying not to let Chris hear, but he did. He looked up into his father's eyes, his own full of fear, wanting the answer to Wyatt's question.

"It has been postponed until the next full moon, to give Chris time."

"And the community?" Prue asked, "They were ok with this?"

"Yes, they took it better than any of us expected. They completely forgot about the celebration and only wanted 'Chris' to get better." He made sure to phrase it that way, he though saying they wanted their 'king' to get better would upset Chris more than he already was.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris's POV<strong>

Chris had tuned out after his father had said the coronation had been postponed, it was the best thing he had heard since his awakening, except for the fact that he had a sister and a lot more cousins that expected. His mother and aunts being alive and still happily married and having a good brother also trumped the news but he saw that, it wasn't really said. Chris couldn't imagine what it would be like if the coronation was not postponed, being crowned king in a palace he didn't remember to be a king he didn't know how to be. He dearly hoped that his other memories would help him, otherwise he was screwed. He never considered that he had the qualities already, generosity, kindness, strength of character, and unstoppable willingness to give himself to the needs of strangers. Chris had been born to be King, created by destiny herself to lead good magic into the new age, a world of peace and prosperity.

End of Chapter 4


	5. The underworld strikes back

**Chapter 5**

**Mr Evil Demon's POV**

Meanwhile in the underworld, the news of the postponement of the coronation has reached the ears of those demons still willing to stand up against the army of good magic. The underworld had suffered great losses since the Anointed Prince and his brother had come to power and had woken Camelot. There had been multiple bloody battles with huge chunks of the underworld wiped out, the first battle when the boy was just seventeen, and with the crowning of the prince, the underworld had little hope of survival for much longer. Not that it could be destroyed completely, there must always be some evil in the world to balance good, otherwise good itself can become evil with no moral comparison to prevent it, but they could be squished to the point of nearly impossible return to grandeur.

Drogen, the leader of one of the surviving clans that had yet to stop fighting and start running, secretly was very impressed with the boy and his skills as a general, 'If only he was evil,' was a though that quite often entered his mind. But now they had an opportunity, a very small opportunity, but an opportunity none the less to rid themselves of the prince before he gained the full power that city of Camelot, the magical capital, had to offer.

The boy was ill, he had two sets of memories, was in an unfamiliar place surrounded by some unfamiliar people. He was scared, he was weak and he would bet anything his powers had been bound in some way to stop him running away. He was the weakest he had been since he was a small child. This was there last opportunity to save the underworld, to save their own skins. He would also be willing to bet that the security would be a bit more lax, having to worry about the boy's mental health rather than his physical protecting. He would still have to get passed that brother of his, even take him out if the opportunity arose, but even he would most likely be distracted with concern for his brother.

Drogen had summons the leaders of the demons who still stood and fought to try and come up with a way to get to the prince but they kept hitting the same wall. How to get into the Forbidden City? It was spelled so that no being of pure evil, could enter, it also kept all demons out on principle. Demons could be let through if the lord of the city, the prince willed it, and he had for his half demon friends who he knew were loyal to him, but he would never do it for a random demon, an evil being. It hit him in an instant, the barrier did not keep out all evil, otherwise no one would be able to enter as everyone had a part of them that would be inherently called evil. Everyone got the desire to hurt someone else for some reason or another, most just never acted on the desire. He needed someone that wasn't inherently evil, someone that still for some reason or another held a little good inside them and he knew just the people for the job. He turned and sneered at one of his minions waiting by the door, "Bring me the phoenix witches."

* * *

><p><strong>Chris's POV<strong>

Meanwhile in Camelot:

Chris had finally managed to get out of bed, his aunts, uncles and cousins had left, assuring him that they loved him and that everything would be alright and was left with only his immediate family. His mother had suggested that he have a shower and then he might feel a bit better. He had agreed, he couldn't think of anything better to do. It was a strange thing to stand a walk in this new body, it was bigger and stronger and his reflexes were faster, to tell the truth he didn't really feel fully in control. He made it to the bathroom and stripped of the grey tee-shirt he had been sleeping in leaving him only in a pair of green tartan boxer shorts. He froze at the sight of himself in the mirror, he looked so different. He was bigger, more muscular, he had a well defined six pack, muscled shoulders and arms and his neck was slightly thicker than before. He still kept his thin tall frame and he was not as broad across the shoulders as his brother, but he wasn't obscenely skinny, not a rib in sight. Wyatt walked up to the door about to close it and saw his brother poking himself in his abs and flex his shoulder muscles. He chuckled causing Chris to turn around and notice him, blushing with embarrassed. "That is what daily sword and battle training does to you. I should know," he said lifting up his own shirt still to show his own well muscled stomach, "I'm the only one still willing to fight against you." He moved over to the shower and turned the water on, splashed some cold water on his brother to knock him out of his stupor, pointed out the towels and dressing gown, told him he was going to shower and get changed himself and closed the door on Chris.

Chris showered for half an hour, enjoying the hot water. He hadn't had a hot shower in so long. The resistance had not had the luxury of hot showers and even in the past, sharing with the three sisters there had never been hot water left over when he took his showers. Chris didn't want to leave the bathroom, he didn't want to face the world he didn't understand, but he knew he had to. Wrapped in the dressing gown Chris made his way back into the massive bedroom, only to find it empty. The bed had been perfectly made up and clothes laid out neatly at the end of the bed. The TV was on but muted. He walked across to the clothes and noticed a note saying that they thought he might want some time to himself and to come out a join them for breakfast when he was ready. He started to put on the clothes, nice blue jeans and an expensive looking white dress shirt. As he did up the buttons an image on the television caught his eye. It was him, not that he remember it. The scene changed and it was still of him, he was sitting in the largest chair at a large round table, changing to him bending down and talking to some children in a white marble street, him dressed in armour with the dreaded sword slung at his waist and then a shot of part of a white marble building with large windows, perhaps on the third or fourth story, the palace. He wished he knew how to turn the volume up and suddenly sound came out of the TV, "It is believed that the Anointed Prince Christopher is staying in the royal wing with his family during this hard time as he recovers. We have had no other correspondence from any member of the royal family, since Lord Leo's announcement earlier this morning, but we can be assured that they are with him guiding His Royal Highness through this difficult time. The feeling on the streets here in Camelot and all around the world, is for the safe and speedy recovery of their beloved king, many people have gathered together to pray to the almighty goddess for his return to health." It then changed to footage of people being interview, women were weeping. "Oh the poor boy, he is loves by us all yet in times like these when his is the one in need it saddens us that we cannot help him in return." one woman spoke to the camera. Dozens of people were telling him messages of how much he meant to them, how much they loved him and how much they wanted him to get better. They were also wishing him a happy birthday. Chris was shocked, he was twenty three and apparently already had a great impact on these lives, perhaps his other self knew what he was doing, perhaps once his other memories came back he would be ok.

He did not like to be left alone with his thoughts, so he left his room in search of his family.

* * *

><p><strong>Bianca's POV<strong>

Back in the underworld

Bianca did not like to be summoned. As a woman of invaluable talent and skill she preferred to be asked nicely by the person who wanted her services, not by some snivelly lower level demon sent by his master. So evidently she was not a good mood as she and her cousin, Katrina, walked into the meeting room towards Drogen and the other leaders.

Drogen turned around and smiled as he saw her enter and gave her a friendly welcome quelling a small portion of her anger. He at least treated her as an equal and with the respect that some once with her skills deserved. She could see some of the others giving he scowls, those who did not respect the power and strength of women.

"Bianca, Katrina, my dear ladies, some great news has reached our ears, we have a chance to strike back, but it is going to be dangerous." At the word 'dangerous' both women were listening keenly.

The women were not demons; they were witches who had during their youth lived on the surface as most witches do. They had been trained as assassins, servicing both sides as long as they would pay. She had been hired by witches to kill demons and by demons to kill witches. They had lived happily in the grey, neither good nor evil, but with the rise of good, Bianca and her fellow phoenixes felt that the new ruler, this Prince Christopher, would not be to forgiving of their occupation and the Phoenix coven had fled to the underworld. She stayed away from the battles, they were not hers to fight as she belonged to neither side. Bianca had nothing personally against the young prince, in fact she found him to be quite attractive. She respected the way he could be both a kind person and a ruthless warrior and of course his looks, being a woman surrounded by filthy demons she could not deny that the well muscled body, dark hair and piercing green eyes didn't effect her. If truth be told she had a little crush on him, not that they had ever met, or would ever meet for that matter.

She cocked an eyebrow at Drogen, "What would this news be? And what is so dangerous about this mission?"

"The Anointed Prince is sick, for lack of a better word, and the good side is in chaos at the news that the coronation has been postponed, Camelot and its future king are weak."

'Sick?" she questioned, she didn't think a little cold could weaken the man that much for the demons to think they had a chance.

"He has another set of memories that are dominant in his mind, he is lost, he doesn't know where he is, who most people are and," an evil grin starting to dominate his features, "he most likely had his powers bound. If we can get someone close to him, he could easily be killed."

Bianca was shocked and she felt her cousin was as well. It was now common knowledge throughout the magical realm that the prince had once travelled from a different future to save it and that at sometime in the future the two versions could merge, making him even more powerful when the merge was complete, but until then, she had to agree with Drogen, he was the weakest he had ever been.

"What do we have to do with this? We don't willingly go up against the royals? We are not that keen on death, hence we are living in this hell hole."

Drogan gave the women a wary look before continuing, "We need someone who can get past the barrier, that can get into Camelot, none of us here can, we are demons and pure evil, but you can being witches who sit in the middle, in the grey, the barrier will not keep you out."

The cousins scoffed, clearly these guys were crazy, "The barrier is only the first step," Katrina countered, "It will only get us into the city, we still have to get into the most guarded section of the palace, to the most powerful man on this planet who is surrounded by the most powerful family. The mission is suicide."

"The boy is weak, his family is distracted and I highly doubt the guards would be much of a problem for assassins as great as you." He goaded the women, he could see it was starting to work, he knew he would win eventually, Phoenix's never denied a job no matter how dangerous, they were the best assassins on the planet, they prided themselves on being able to kill anyone.

The women were starting to realise that this was not a joke, that it was a real job, one that they were duty bound by their coven name to take no matter the danger to their lives, "You will be paid of course, triple the usual fee and a bonus of anything you please on a successful return from your mission."

The women nodded, "What is the exact mission then Drogen, take out the Anointed Prince?"

"Yes," sneered the demon, "And if you can, his brother, I don't think we really want him coming for revenge for the death of his brother do we?"

Everyone in the room shook their heads, and with a curt nod the two witches left the meeting making their way back to their own place to prepare for the biggest assassination of there lives.

End of chapter 5

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone, I hoped you liked it and the story should get a bit more exciting from now on. Wishing everyone a good weekend and I will hopefully be back with another chapter in about a weeks time as long as I survive this family holiday. Me and my mother stuck in a hotel together could end up with bloodshed.<strong>

**919**


	6. Somethings don't change to much

**Hi everyone,**

**Sorry I haven't written in ages, I've been meaning to but have had multiple distractions. My friends have finally come back to town after the break and I now have some resemblance to a social life. Getting ready to go back to school had taken up a lot of time especially since I have for some stupid reason decided to overload and have over 150 pages of reading to do each week. being in Bali made me find a really good series of books and I have been addicted to them since and I have to admit I have had a bit of writers block on this story. I did write another short story though and I will upload it soon once I have proofed it. I hope you enjoy it, it will definately pick up in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Wyatt's POV**

Wyatt sat at the dining table waiting like everyone else for his brother to arrive. The large room consisted of an open kitchen dining area, perfectly suited to his family whose lift tended to revolved around the kitchen as others might resolve around the lounge room. This room always reminded him that Camelot was very much alive. When the family had moved in to the palace it had transformed by itself into what set out best suited the family, providing them with this space. This was his favourite room in the palace and he felt it reflected the attitude of his family the best. A constant reminder of who they were and where they came from that they were always grateful for in the crazy lives they now had as the ruling family of the magical community. Mel, Chris and Wyatt had all inherited the cooking gene from their mother and would take it in turn to cook, providing a touch of normality in their lives. This morning was his mothers turn. He watched her move around the kitchen making the usually banquet of blueberry pancakes, toast, bacon and baked beans. He knew what she was doing, in his mothers beliefs food was the quickest ways to someone's heart and she was hoping that food was also the quickest way to stimulate someone's suppressed memories, so she hadn't just cooked one typical Halliwell breakfast but all of them, savoury and sweet alike.

The door creaked and Chris entered the room nervously, a look of shock and wonder plastered on his face as he wandered towards the middle taking it all in. The thought of Chris getting the memories of his other self had always worried him. He had always thought it would be like a completely different person hijacking his body and he would lose the brother he loved so much. But now he saw that this Chris was the same, he just had different memories and a different past. Watching him now he saw the exact same expression on his face as Chris had on his face seven years ago when the first came to the palace, he could see his open mouthed sixteen year old brother doing circles in the middle of the room taking in its size and wealth. He hadn't lost his brother and for that he was so relieved. But now Chris needed him more than ever, and he would not let his brother and best friend down.

His mother went to his brother and pulled him into a huge hug and led him towards the table telling him to sit down and that breakfast was almost ready. Chris sat down at the massive twenty seater table a little overwhelmed. "Don't be so shocked, we are a big family after all, with you, me, Mel, mum, dad, the cousins and the aunts and uncles it makes fifteen plus there is space if any of our friends are around or the girls bring their boyfriends." Wyatt could see that Chris was not used to the idea of a large family and it overwhelmed him a little. He was glad that they had made the decision to make this a small breakfast with only Piper's children and the aunts. The cousins and uncles had eaten quickly and headed out to attend to some business, the non magical attendants had to be notified of what had happened, he was sure that the President of the United States as well as King William of England would want to come and check on him immediately and he hoped the cousins could refrain them from doing so. Magic was not common knowledge among the mortal world but its presence had been made known to the world rulers. Wyatt had been surprised at how well it had gone. Chris was the main one responsible, he gave an image of being an open, caring and trustworthy person and supported by the global decline of unsolvable murders as the newly formed magical army drove back the underworld the leader came to trust him completely, respect him and take him under their wing so he could learn from them and their experiences. The revelation of magic to the mortal world had even helped draw once opposing countries closer together, magic now provided the leaders with something to talk to each other about that didn't involve the weather or how they were ruling their respective countries. Chris's attitude to learn from everyone pasted onto these men and women and ideas, technology and knowledge was being shared amongst people who in the past refused to get along on principle. Wyatt knew that Chris was quite a talking point when the mortal leaders would gather, yet Chris never understood how much he impacted the lives of others always believed that he wasn't doing well enough, thinking he wasn't deserving of all the praise, it kept him human.

A clatter of dishes broke him out of his thoughts as his mother placed the breakfast on the table. Chris had sat down opposite him and between Mel and Phoebe who was patting him gently on the back. She two could feel what her nephew was going through and was trying her best to comfort him, but none of them knew what to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

After she had brought the cooking over to the table where her family sat she made up a big plate of food and placed it in front of Chris only to see his eyes wash over with pain. Chris usually ate a lot of food, between the long days and the battle training he generally needed it, but to see her son looking down at the food with pain in his eyes it confused her for a second until she remembered which Chris this was. The Chris that had come from the future had had a completely different diet from her Chris. Years of living in a war zone where food was a precious commodity had left her son with a stomach disorder. She remembered the first time she had found out that he was her son and noticed how obscenely skinny he was. She had cooked him up a massive breakfast just like this one against his protests and then stood over him as he ate it intending to fatten him up. She had not understood as he had rushed to the bathroom and vomited up everything that he had just put into his stomach until as he lay his head on the cold tiles of the bathroom wall waiting for the nausea to subside that he told them that his stomach had adjusted to only being able to handle small amounts of very plain foods due to the conditions of war and starvation. He had only been able to eat bread, cereal, and plain soups. She could never forget the guilt she felt when her sisters and herself would sit down to one of her home cook meals and Chris would sit down with his small bowl of cereal or piece of toast.

Piper ran her hands through her son's hair and rubbed his temples trying to ease some of his current worry and panic, "Sweetie, you're not sick anymore, you can eat this. It's ok." She watched the expression on her sons face slowly change from confusion to wonder as he took a bite of the rather rich food, he sat there waiting for a moment before realising that his body was not going to reject the food and then dug in completely. She couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her son eating her food like it was the first time he had.

They all ate in silence each person watching Chris out of the corner of their eye, he was too distracted with eating to really notice. It was only as he finished his meal that he noticed everyone's eyes on him and he stared down into his lap a look of guilt in his eyes.

"What's wrong honey?" Piper asked.

Chris didn't answer just stared harder into his lap.

"Chris, baby, we are here to help you through all this but you have to talk to us, tell us what's wrong?"

"I ruined everything." He mumbled after a while, everyone looked confused. None of this was Chris's fault.

"What do you mean, honey? You haven't ruined anything?"

"Of course I have, there's no need to sugar coat it. I saw the TV, I saw what he was like, the other me, he's perfect and I'm just... well... I'm nothing like that. I shouldn't exist, me being here has screwed everything up."

Oh, her poor baby, one of his biggest character flaws was his self doubt and the way he could tear himself down. "Oh honey, you haven't ruined everything, in fact everyone thinks of this as a good thing, when you remember you will have two sets of valuable memories." Piper said wishing she could hug her son as her sister and daughter were.

"There is no 'he', Chris," Leo added, "You are the same person, you act the same, think the same, you are both kind, strong people who put everyone before yourself, you just won't see it. You will soon learn that 'he' as you put it was always trying to live up to 'you', he heard the stories of how a version of himself came and saved the future and felt he needed to be that good. You are not your memories, but your soul and both sets of memories belong to the same soul, your soul. It just that these memories, the memories you are confusing with whom you are, are blocking your other ones, once you get them back you will see."

"And we are going to help you get them back as quick as possible." Announced Wyatt, with an almost goofy smile.

"How?" Chris was still sceptical

"Well, I thought we would start off with a tour of the palace. I figure some places might trigger memories. Remember, we triggered some of your memories about us. Certain places might trigger memories as well. Plus I have a backup plan." With that he stood up, kissed every member of his family on the cheek before looping his arm under Chris's and hoisting him out of his chair and dragging him out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris's POV<strong>

Wyatt led him around the palace much to Chris's dismay. He felt ashamed and embarrassed and out of place and truth be told he would much rather be hiding in his room. He would admit that each time they went into a new room or around a corner into a new corridor he would forget all of this momentarily being swept away in awe of what he was seeing. Wyatt has showed him his room, which was a lot smaller that Chris's but still awfully big, his parent room, the doors of his sister's, cousins', aunts' and uncles' rooms, the 'private' lounge room and the 'public' lounge which Wyatt explain was where they sometimes help casual meetings, the gardens and a rather large gym and pool. All these rooms he explained were part of the royal wing and only there family was allowed in there without permission, not that Joshua ever listened, that was apparently the name of the elder that had barged into his room this morning. Wyatt then proceeded to lead him out through a massive set of golden double doors at least four metres high which marked where the royal wing started. On the other side of the door stood six guards, three on each side of the door, decked out in armour with green tunics emblazed with a dragon flying in front of the triquetra. Upon seeing who exited the door, they bowed deeply saying, "Your Royal Highness," to Chris then turned to his brother and greeted him in a similar fashion, "My Lord." Wyatt gave them a warm smile before turning back to Chris who was red with embarrassment and was looking very uncomfortable at all the attention.

Wyatt put his arm around his back to offer him a bit of support, before continuing, "Chris this is Anthony, Kieran, James, Rose, Laura, and Marcus." He said introducing each of the guards in turn, "Members of the royal guard."

Chris managed to give them all a weak smile, he could see the worry for him in their eyes. He was shocked that he knew Anthony, Kieran and Laura from the 'bad future', they had been three of his six best friends, he had watch each of them die in battle in fact. He wanted so much to go up and hug each one of them, but didn't know if it was right to do so, 'how on earth was he meant to act?' It was almost as if Laura, could read him mind (perhaps she could, she was a telepath after all) as she stepped out of line and embraced him in a tight hug. The feeling of intimateness with this woman sparked a memory.

_He was walking up the corridor towards the large golden door, giving a big warm smile to the guards at the door, they returned the smile and bowed greeting him with, "Your Royal Highness." It was not nearly as formal as the one they had just given him back in 'reality', it was cheeky as if they knew how much the formality of it annoyed him. _

"_How did you guys get stuck on guard duty?" He asked the six people, Anthony, Laura and Kieran were joined tonight be Jess, Millie and Joe._

"_We offered," Jess replied, "It's not like we can get out of guard duty, just because we are the future king's closest friends."_

"_Plus, guarding your door is much better than guarding any other place in the palace." Said Ant_

"_Yeah, it's warm, not many people come around here and it is really easy to know who is allowed in or not." Added Millie before Joe finished._

"_Yep, It's are you a Halliwell? No? Then scam dude! There is none of this 'what is your business at the palace?' that you have to ask if you are on the main gate."_

_Chris chuckled, "So basically you are admitting to be lazy and using me as an excuse to get your way."_

"_Precisely," said Laura._

"_How long have you been here?"_

"_Just fifteen minutes, three hours and forty five minutes to go." She said in a monotone voice as if reading off a script._

"_Well if that is the case, are you coming in?" This was clearly a well practiced conversation._

"_Oh, we couldn't possibly leave our posts, your highness!" Millie said with an over exaggerated bow and a high voice full of fake shock._

"_You can guard the door just as well from the other side." Chris continued on the familiar conversation with a smile on his face._

"_We really shouldn't, Your Majesty." Said Joe, putting on a bad British accent to accompany the silly bow he gave, causing Chris to chuckle, though he had to scowl at the use of 'that' title. Joe got bored with playing out this act each week and had now decided to say his line in different accents each time._

"_Well, I insist," Chris's voice was full of fake authority._

"_Well if you insist, we cannot refuse then, Your Highness," Jess finished with a giggle before she walked around Chris into the public lounge and fell onto one of the couches. _

_As the others followed Chris grabbed Joe by the shoulder and he turned to him, "I'm not 'Your Majesty' yet."_

"_It's not long until you will be, my friend, you need to start accepting it, I am only trying to help." He said clasping Chris on the shoulder, giving him a small sad smile, knowing exactly how much Chris was scared of being king, before joining the others on the couch._

_Chris, left to close the door, chuckled at his six best friends in full armour as they sank deep into the couches. He knew at the end of the night he would have to pull each one of them out from the pillows as they had trouble doing it themselves covered in the metal._

As he came out of the memory he couldn't help but smile at the fact that he had chosen the same friends as he had before and that here they were very much alive. He squeezed her back and muttered "Hi Laura," In her ear.

She put him at arms distance, "You remember me?" a tear running down her cheek. It was such a strange sight to see this strong woman decked out in kick arse armour crying.

"Yes, I think we will always be good friends no matter what world we are in, plus I am starting to remember, stuff about all this." He gave a small gesture around the corridor.

She was crying and grinning from ear to ear now. "That's good, it's really good, you will be better before you know it."

"I hope so."

"We know so!" said Kieran stepping out of the line and clasping him on the shoulder. Chris turned and hugged both him and Ant in turn, it was strange to hug people in armour, it was kind of like hugging a steal drum.

Laura gave him a gentle push up the corridor, "Go, and see the palace for the first time, for the ... second time? Wow that sounds weird." She said with a giggle, "And I expect you to have many more memories by the time you get back." She saw that he was reluctant to leave. "What, don't want to leave us?" She joked, knowing perfectly well that was not his reason for hesitation, "Don't worry, we will be here when you get back, we only just started out shift." With that, Wyatt grabbed his wrist and dragged him away.

* * *

><p><strong>Bianca's POV<strong>

The two cousins walked through the bustling streets of Camelot, going virtually unnoticed by the citizens as they had shed their traditional black leather they wore in the underworld and replacing it with something more 'surface looking'. Each woman now wore a pair of blue jeans and green tops. The figured given the festive day this was meant to be the more patriotic they dressed the less chance they had of drawing unwanted attention. Though, she thought, they would have to redefine unwanted attention as they had already drawn the glances of more than one young man with the low rise and boob clinging tops they wore. They had dressed this way on purpose, fully intending to have to flirt their way past the front gate to the palace.

Bianca let her eyes wander around the city. It was definitely the most beautiful city she had ever seen with its white marble that seemed to shimmer like snow, the brightly coloured banners and the flowering gardens and window ledges blooming with life. She almost seemed to have a sense of morning and regret for what they were about to do. If they were successful in a few hours the bustle of this street would turn into pure chaos and riots and in a few months with no king to keep the city awake it would be abandoned and left to sleep until Excalibur chose a new heir.

Bianca and Katrina made their way up the spiralling road towards the Huge palace at the top of the hill. It became apparent ass they drew closer to the large main gate that the belief that there were going to have to flirt their way in was not going to be the case. There were a huge group of people, citizens and journalist alike, crowding around the gate. These gates were generally open, allowing the public entrance to the public areas of the palace but it seemed with the day's events and its effect on the general public, mainly the mass hysteria, it had been deemed appropriate for the gates to be closed. All the better for them, more outside security would mean less security inside the palace. With all the guards distracted with the masses of people, the two women snuck into the bushes and then over the large wall, none paying them any notice.

(End of Chapter 6)

* * *

><p><strong> I hope you enjoy it, it will definately pick up in the next chapter with a confrontation between the brothers and Bianca and Katrina.<strong>

**Bye for now, definately not for ever**

**919**


	7. The truth hurts

**Hi Lovely readers, her is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – The Truth Hurts<strong>

**Chris's POV**

As Wyatt led him away from the great door towards the rest of the palace he realised that it was not the only memory of his friends he had received it was just in many places the memories especially the ones from his childhood were vertically identical. They met the same way on his first day at magic school when he was three. The only thing that differentiated the two different memories was the fact that the teachers treated him as Wyatt's equal not as a lesser witch as they had in his other life. Just like in his set of memories they became best friends, known to their families and the teachers at magic school as the seven terrors of the world. The only different was that instead of his love and friendship for his brother fading as he sunk further towards darkness, their closeness remained strong, in fact became stronger with age, though it never effected his relationship with his friends. That was the thing about growing up in a Wiccan household; you understood the importance of family in a way that no mortal could ever understand. All his friends, except Joe the half manicore grew up in similar Wiccan families, each belonging to their own coven, circle or tribe, and like Chris would put family before anything else.

The two sets of memories only started to split when Chris drew Excalibur from the stone (even though he remembered that memory it was still almost too impossible for him to believe). Little him had feared desperately that they would abandon him now but they didn't and they suffered through all of Chris's emotions and moods through the following years and supported him. When he announced that he thought it was really inefficient that wiccans fought as individual entities, as covens, circles and tribes instead of fighting together as one great army, they had been the first to sign up and bring their families with them. In the following months most witches that were of age to take on their wiccan duty of protecting the world from demons joined the army, preferring to have an army at their backs instead of only their family. As such far few witches had lost their lives because they went into a fight without enough magic or backup and Chris could make sure they were properly trained before sending them out.

"What are you thinking?" Wyatt's voice invading his mind snapping him back to reality.

"Just trying to sort out my memories, it's strange, it's almost like I have too much in my head."

"You remembered more?" his brother asked, his voice full of curiosity.

Chris nodded, "About me and Laura, Ant, Kieran, Joe, Millie and Jess."

"The seven terrors of the world?" he asked with amusement. "I take it you were friends with them in the other world as well?"

"The best." He looked at his brother with worried eyes, he wasn't sure if he offended him with that comment, clearly in this world Wyatt was his best friend, but the word didn't seem to be right. Brother in the Wiccan meaning, which went far beyond just meaning male sibling, was a far better word for their relationship.

Instead of being angry or hurt he smiled and chuckled at him, "It's ok to have best friends, I have them also, John, Sarah, Carter, Lizzie." The names had some sort of familiarity but he felt he would need to put names to faces to see if he remembered them from 'his' past. "And I would call them my best friends too. You are my brother." He was clearly referring to the Wiccan definition of the word, if you just wanted to refer to their family connection, you would put little or big, younger or older in front of the word. If Chris wanted to refer to Wyatt without any further meaning than their relationship as siblings he would refer to him as his older brother as Wyatt would refer to him as his younger brother. But Wyatt only said brother when he described what he thought of Chris as, just as Chris would refer to Wyatt. It was almost too hard to describe the term brother as wiccans used it, it was the closest you could be to a person unromantically. They would trust everything to that person, do anything for them, two parts of one being.

Chris smiled back at his brother, "I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Wyatt's POV<strong>

Wyatt was satisfied that that was cleared up, "So what did you remember?"

"Stuff about me and my friends. We started off the same and it took me a while to realise that they were two different sets of memories, it was only when I drew the sword that things changed."

Wyatt was concerned, what did he mean by their friendship changed, "Changed Chris? Did they abandon you in your other life?"

Now Chris was looking at him with his own confusion, "No they didn't abandon me, I don't think they ever would, I ment the memories split and went in different paths."

Not that Wyatt knew what it had been like in the 'bad world', but he had always seen the main course of events as being quite similar as in this life. Chris in that life was still the leader of the force that stood against evil. He was still the leader, the general he was in this life, and he clearly had his friends standing beside him. He though Chris was looking at things in too great a detail, his brother needed to step back a view things from afar. If he could do that perhaps he could see that him becoming the leader of good magic was inevitable and at least in this life he had everyone he loved around him, safe and alive. If Chris was ever to accept his destiny he felt that the only way for him to do that was to see it as the inevitable outcome in any reality. "I don't think things have changed as much as you think."

"Of course it has..."

He cut his brother off before he could start on one of his big rants. "No Chris, you are just not looking at the big picture, at everything as a whole." He stared into his green eyes making sure Chris's attention didn't waver for a second. "The events, your path in life, are the same. You will always be the leader of good magic and the world will always alter events so you are. In the other world you became the leader of the Resistance, the force of good, in this world it is the same it is just the Resistance never had to form. Do you see?"

Chris did see at last, he could see it in his eyes, he saw reality crash in and drown his brother as Chris started to shake and Wyatt had to grab his brother and support his weight so he didn't sink to the floor, he knew accepting the truth would hurt him terribly, but he also knew how important it was for Chris to understand it so he could accept his fate. He now knew why Joshua thought it was so important for Chris to get back his memories. It was the only way for Chris to accept that this was his destiny, it would always happen no matter the circumstances or how hard he tried to fight it or what reality they were in, he was destined to become king. He pulled Chris over so they could sit on a bench by the wall. He pulled his brother in close, rubbing circles on is back, he was comforting him once again and it wasn't even lunch time. His poor brother. "It's going to be ok Chris."

* * *

><p><strong>Bianca's POV<strong>

Getting into the palace had been a lot easier than the two cousins had expected and as she had assumed, once past the heavily guarded gate the rest of the palace was pretty much deserted. There was no members of the public in the gardens surrounding the palace, which put their disguises of patriotic low cut tops as rather useless. There was a group of elders who had taken the opportunity of the deserted gardens to enjoy them and hold a meeting. There were also groups of guards on patrol walking slowly around the palace engaged in conversation with each other, clearly thinking that nothing was going to happen since everyone was being held back at the gates. It was with one of these groups, a patrol of two women and a man, deep in conversation about the health of the prince that the cousins took an opportunity. The two cousins jumped the three guards and with a few punches and kicks the three people were unconscious. They dragged them deep into a bed of bushes where nobody would find them and poured sleeping potion down their throats that would keep them asleep for at least a day. The might be assassins but they didn't kill unnecessarily. They had been paid to kill two people, the prince and his brother, they were not going to kill anymore unless absolutely necessarily. To take a life was a feeling that neither of the women enjoyed. Once sure that the three guards would not be able to raise the alarm they went about the business of stripping the two women of their uniform and putting them on. They Royal guards were chosen from the most loyal and honourable men and women in the Army of Camelot. To be chosen was a huge honour, you were still an active member of the army, still train with them and fought with them but you also had the responsibility to guard the palace two shifts a week. You would never say no if you were offered a position on the guard, even though as far as Bianca was concerned it was the most boring job in the army. With this disguise no one would question their business in the palace or their loyalty to the Anointed Prince.

With their new disguises the two women walked up to the main door of the palace and received no trouble from the guards on post there. As they went through the large mahogany door the two women couldn't help but gasp and the beauty of the palace. She had thought that the city and exterior of the palace was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on but she was wrong. The stood at the entrance of a large, vaulted room the ceiling either mosaic or painted with wondrous scenes which reflected on the white polished marble floor so it no longer looked white but a wonderful swirl of colour. The roof was bordered by windows that alternated between stain glass and clear glass, letting large amount of light in and making the whole room glow. There was no furniture in this room to distract from the architecture but the room walls were divided up by mahogany doors and paintings of previous magical kings. The latest in the series she assumed was King Arthur who stood in his frame, blond hair and red robe flying out to the side by the imaginary wind. He definitely was a descendant from the Caesars. There was a blank spot on the most prominent part of the wall next to Arthur's portrait where the next kings image would be put when her was crowned. There were three large doors one each side of the room, the one straight ahead opened to the throne room, to the left to the meeting room (the round table room) and to the right the Great Library of Camelot. The two women needed to get to the royal quarters which they knew was possible from either the meeting room or the throne room. As it was more likely for the meeting room to be in use the women made their way across the room to the great doors to the throne room.

The throne room turned out to be the largest room she had ever seen. The theme of white marble carried through on the walls and floors but the ceiling was something she had never seen before. The roof arched in one huge great span from one side to the other but what made it so spectacular was the whole roof was made of stain glass, clearly magic was the only way to create something both greatly beautify and fragile. At the end of the room was a dais, five steps high upon which stood the throne. It was a strange yet beautiful thing made of pure gold but it looked as if it had grown like a tree out of the ground and up the back wall in twists and turns to the ceiling. Only nature could create something of such beauty. The room was set up for the coronation, the two chairs where the princes advisors (his brother and father) sat had been taken from the dais and a great green carpet had been rolled out from the main door to the throne. Rows upon rows on seating had been set out and the banners on the walls looked like they had been recently laundered and rehung. Flowers decorated the room in ever free space. So much work had been done and it would never be used if they succeeded, although the set up would work just as well for the funeral. They made their way across the room to a smaller door to the side of the dais, the private corridor that lead to the royal wing.

There was no guard at the door and Bianca couldn't help but to think how arrogant these people were to not guard this entrance. They sneaked through the door and down a lavish corridor, they were about to go around a corner but were stopped by the voices of two men. The peaked around the corner only to find their targets standing there so focused on each other that they were paying no attention to anything else.

The older brother seemed to be lecturing the younger brother but all the picked up of the conversation was, "Do you see?" They watched the prince collapse in his brother's arms and him be lead over to a bench by the wall. Could things have gone any better for them? Here there marks were completely distracted and completely alone, she could also see now that the men were sitting that there was a gold band around the princes ankle, a binding shackle, Drogen was right. She turned to her cousin and whispered, "You take the brother, I'll take the prince." The girls pulled an athame each out of their clothing, they weren't taking any chances, they didn't think just any blade would kill either of these men. They were specially enchanted and blessed with the most powerful spells the underworld could perform. The silently counted to three watching as the younger fell deeper into the eldest's chest and the eldest bend further over him in comfort.

On three they attacked.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. I know I promised some action in this chapter and I bid plan to put it in this chapter when I started writing it but as I wrote it seemed best to leave it on a cliff hanger. Also I have no idea how to write action and am a little apprehensive but I have done most of my reading for the coming week so I might try and tackle it tomorrow.<strong>

**Reviews are nice.**

**919**


	8. Déjà vu

**Chapter 8 - Déjà vu **

**Chris's POV**

It all happened so quickly that Chris didn't really know what happened, just that his and Wyatt's instincts automatically took over when they sensed danger. Well, truth be told, when Wyatt sensed danger and push him down out of the way as an athame stabbed into the space he had occupied a second before. With the shackle on binding he magic including his most basic, and completely harmless, sensing abilities he realised how truly blind he was. He looked up from his position on the floor to see his brother fighting two very fast people dressed in the Camelot Guard uniform. They were moving so fast that that was all he could make out, he couldn't make out any features to tell if he knew them or not.

Stepping forward from dodging his brother's attacks, one of the women moved within striking range of his brother momentarily distracting him allowing the other to pass. Chris got to his feet watching the attacker, a woman judging by her long, dark hair, approach. The way she twisted effortlessly through the air, her hair flying out of her face as she brought the athame up... it was familiar, so familiar. He caught her eyes for a split second and he knew, oh goddess, no wonder he was having an extreme case of déjà vu. Bianca, trying to assassinate him ... again! His mind couldn't help but be amused at the irony of the situation, before he focused his brain on the fight that was about to happen. If it had been any other elite assassin, they might have had a chance of taking out the powerless prince but not Bianca, Chris knew her too well, knew how she moved, how she fought and he counted her every attack. The new faster, stronger body was also helping, he was not just able to counter he attacks but fight back. Not that his blows had much behind them, he loved this woman with all his heart, not that she knew that, and could never harm her, his offensive just helped keep the blade away from him until his brother was free to help restrain her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his brother finally manage to punch the other woman in the face and while she was in shock get a telekinetic choke hold on her neck. The woman slowly fell to her knees through lack of air before after a minute collapsing unconscious. With a flick of his wrists Wyatt conjured rope that tied themselves around the limbs of the unconscious woman then he turned to Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Wyatt's POV<strong>

He turned away from the now restrained and unconscious woman and turned to his brother to see him engaged in a hand to hand combat with his foe. It confused him why his little brother hadn't just blasted the woman away, he knew they were f'ing fast but he seemed to be keeping up with this one. It took him a second before he realised that his brother had no powers. Goddess, how could he be so stupid, as soon as he went into battle mode he had assumed his brother could handle himself. The one person Wyatt had never worried about in a fight was his brother. He was the most powerful witch alive and with the sword he was unstoppable. But not at the moment, at the moment Chris was as powerful as any ordinary mortal but that didn't seem to be stopping him. Wyatt watched the fight unsure of how to interfere. If he tried to throw an energy ball or a blast wave into the fight he was just as likely to hit Chris as he was the assassin judging by the speed the two were moving at. If he tried to grab hold of her with his telekinesis and smash her into a wall he could grab Chris instead. He couldn't freeze them, they were both witches (which he had found out when he tried to freeze them before) in fact, if he did that Chris might freeze being the powerless one, not a good thing. Wyatt noticed that even though his brother got the upper hand in the fight more often that his opponent his blows didn't have much effort in them, it was like he was waiting for something, for some way out of this fight that didn't involve hurting her, even though she was trying to kill him.

The sparing match continued on for another thirty seconds before Chris found the opening he needed, though it happened so quickly that Wyatt wasn't exactly sure what his brother did. It looked like Chris grabbed he wrist and using her momentum to spin her round bending her arm in a way that no arm is ment to be bent, he also noted that the position he had her in seemed to have her paralysed, Chris supporting her weight as she was wrapped up in his arms with less than ten centimetres between the faces. Their eyes met, and what happened next shock Wyatt senseless for a moment. His brother lent in and a second later kissed her on the lips. The woman was shocked for a moment but a second later was kissing him back. Wyatt didn't know what was happening, and neither did the woman, only Chris knew that he a Bianca were soul mated, that it was an instinctual pull making her kiss him back.

Finally Wyatt came out of his shock just as the kiss was about to deepen. With both people in front of him distracted, he grabbed on the woman with his telekinesis and pulled her from Chris's grasp and sent her flying into the wall. The woman slid down the wall and onto her back, Wyatt wasn't sure if it was from the impact or his brother's kiss but the woman was clearly dazed. This didn't stop his from wasting any time conjuring magical roped and tying them round her hands and feet.

He heard footsteps approaching and both he and Chris took up fight stances again as the people approached around the corner coming into view, only to see it was Laura and the rest of the Guards from their post at the door to the royal wing, they must have heard the thump the woman made as she hit the wall. It only them occurred to them how silently they had been fighting. They looked around taking in the scene, Anthony and Kieran coming to stand beside Chris as a protection Guard and Marcus beside Wyatt. Anthony and Kieran's devotion to Chris's protection made him smile a little on the inside, he knew it was going to be unlikely for Chris to shake the two from his side for the next week, it was going to irritate him to no end. James and Rose both went to look at the two prisoners on the floor both giving a nod to Laura when they were satisfied that they would not be able to get out of the restraints, the second woman had woken up now but both remain silent on the floor. Laura, after getting the status of the captives, closed her eyes in deep concentration sending a long distance telepathic message to the captain of the guard and second later more footsteps could be heard approaching as more guard squads ran to their location. Once she had finished sending the relevant messages she turned to Chris. Now that he knew he was no longer in danger his brother had gone back into a slight state of shock. Laura grabbed his arms checking them for injuries why asking him if he was ok. It was only when she reached for his cheek to see if there was any injuries there that he fully became aware of what was going on around him.

"I'm fine," he assured her, "not even a scratch."

She looked at him a little sceptically, to which Chris took just a little offence at. He huffed slightly, "I'm not completely helpless without my powers you know."

By this time twenty more guards had entered the hall way surrounding the two brothers, the clanking of their armour distracted Chris from his glaring match with Laura. He looked around taking in everybody and Wyatt could swear he saw his brother cheeks flush a little red at the way everyone was staring at him. Four of the guards had picked the two women up under their arms and had them balance precariously on their bound feet waiting for further instructions. Wyatt sighed, he guessed he was in charge at the moment, Chris was in no state to be. "Take them to the throne room." He ordered. Half of the guards, including the four who held the women bowed deeply to Chris and himself in turn before turning and marching towards the throne room dragging the two women with them. Sending off a telekinetic message to his family to meet them in the throne room asap, he took his brother by the shoulder and lead him after the guards, the rest of the remaining guards followed behind, except for Ant and Kieran who never left Chris's side as he knew they wouldn't.

End of Chapter 8

* * *

><p><strong>Yay some real action. Sorry it took me so long to write, but I've been pretty busy and I didn't know how to exactly start this chapter. So what will happen with Bianca? I have no idea, I'm making it up as I go, but I have a feeling that nobody is going to be to keen on the woman who tried to kill Chris. Well thank you once again for reading and reviewing. Until next time.<strong>

**919 **


	9. Soul mates

**Hi everyone who is still reading my story, I haven't died (yet at least) but have been drowning in homework, assignments and work. Sorry it took me so long to write. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 9 – Soul mates**

* * *

><p><strong>Chris's POV<strong>

Chris was really starting to get pissed off now. It had been three days since his encounter with Bianca and her cousin and he hadn't had a second alone since. Not even his bedroom where he now resided could give him solace from everyone eyes. He sat on the plush green couch legs crossed with the book of shadows in his lap aimlessly flicking through the pages. It was another attempt to try and spark more memories of his 'good life'. He looked up when he heard a shuffle of chair legs on the floor to see Joe squirming around in his chair opposite him trying to get comfortable. "You don't have to watch me, you can go." He said to Joe as well as to Wyatt who sat of the couch next to him, Laura who was sitting in the other chair and the four other guards that stood towards the edges of the room.

"Yeah right, if two can get that close, there is a chance that other might be sent, where not taking any chances." Chris couldn't help let out the frustrated groan that had been building up. Since the attack he had been constantly surrounded by guards, there was at least six guards around him at any time, at least two of his best friends and of course Wyatt. They had taken it to the point that for the last three days Wyatt had slept beside him on his huge bed and Ant had slept on the couch, not to mention the six other guards that had stood watch within his bedroom all night. He had felt like a lab rat with the six pairs of eyes staring at him until he realised he could draw the curtains of the four poster bed closed to give him a little privacy. At first he thought they were going to protest to that simple action but once they realised Wyatt was in there too they let it happen.

Chris flipped through the book but he wasn't taking any of it in. His mind was somewhere else, down in the dungeons where Bianca was. God he wished he could see her, hold her, kiss her. He tried to hold onto the feeling of her soft skin, her lips against his but the recent memory was already starting to fade. He had tried to go down and see her but he had always been stopped. Seriously these people were planning on making him king and they wouldn't even let him go down to the dungeons to see her, but then he guessed that he should be grateful that she was alive at least. It had come close to Wyatt killing her on the spot, if it hadn't been for Coop of all people she would probably already be dead, but then he was a Cupid, he probably knew. Little did he know that Coop had been looking for a way to set the brother's up with their soul mates for years, but had found it virtually impossible.

**Flashback**

Chris couldn't help but to gasp and he entered the throne room and stare round it in awe. He had never seen anything more majestic in his life. The massive gold throne seemed to have grown out of the dais and as they drew closer he realised it was incrusted with jewels. It was only when he noticed that Wyatt was turning him round that he realised he expected him to sit there. He met his brother's gaze with a look of horror. If he sat on the throne, it would all be true, only kings sat on thrones. He gazed around at the others gathering in the room and they all seemed to expect him to sit on the throne. Wyatt seemed to realise that Chris was not going to sit down and gave him a rather forceful shove with his telekinesis causing Chris to fall back into the golden oversized seat. Chris tried to stand back up but felt his brother's telekinesis holding him down, all he could do was glare at his brother who gave him a smirk as he took a seat in a large chair that had been brought up on the dais for him. His father sat down in a similar chair on his other side, his mother standing next to his father. Everyone else was standing in a circle around the two prisoners who were on their knees at the bottom of the dais. He could see the fear in both the woman's eyes, it was not right, Bianca had never feared him.

"What shall we do with them, my lord?" the head guard asked Wyatt.

"They tried to kill our soon to be king, the punishment for that is death." Wyatt stated simply.

Chris looked at his brother horrified, he couldn't possibly be considering killing his soul mate, granted he didn't know, but still, "No Wyatt, you can't..."

"Why can't I Chris? It's the law, plus you are in no position to be making decisions until you are better."

Chris looked to his mother and father for support, they knew the truth, they met Bianca in the past and knew she was his soul mate. He would admit she didn't make the best of impressions, but still... Neither of his parents could meet his eye, yes they knew, but he could see that deep down they had hoped that in this life time that his soul mate would be someone else someone more acceptable, some one good. Bianca could be good, they just hadn't seen that side of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Wyatt's POV<strong>

Wyatt watched his brother turn toward his parents for support he watched the glances go back and forth and the ashamed look that came over his parents faces, there was something going on here that he did know about. As his brother turned back to him he saw the desperation in his eyes and he knew there was only one thing left for him to do, he respected his brother privacy but there was an important decision that he had to make and clearly something was being kept from him. He opened up the bond and looked into his brother's mind. With the connection open he could hear his brother shouting at him, begging him in his mind, "Please, Wyatt, don't kill my soul mate, if you kill her you will kill me, please Wyatt please don't kill her."

Oh my goddess, soul mate? How was this possible, Chris had to be wrong, confused because of all the stuff he had in his brain at the moment. There was one way to know for sure, soul mates souls started to bond together from the moment they first touched. These two had touched, kissed even (well that would explain the kiss) and therefore their souls should have started merging, all he needed to do was view their auras, but he was a little hesitant, he didn't know how the big brother in him would react to the idea that his little brother's soul was bonding with an evil assassin's. He took a deep breath and let his eyes adjust, and looked at the auras of everyone in the room. He turned to his brother he saw the familiar swirling bright, shining gold of his brother's aura, but it was changing, swirls of purple were whizzing around in the sea of gold. He turned to the woman on the floor and saw the opposite; her purple aura had flecks of his brother soul happily surfing around. What also shocked him was that the woman's aura was not the dark muddy colour of an evil being, but neither was bright and full of light like a being of good. This woman was a grey being, a person who was yet to choose a side. Wyatt had heard stories of the 'grey people', beings that lived there lives without choosing a side but he never thought it was possible, surely a person couldn't reach adulthood without choosing to be either good or evil? Apparently you could. He also noticed that the parts of his brother soul were affecting that of the woman's. The purple around the gold was starting to brighten, it looked like his brother was choosing this woman's side for her.

Wyatt briefly turned to her companion curious to see if she too lived in the grey and got the shock of his life. Her aura was a deep red and like her companion was neither bright nor dark, but what shocked him the most was the wisps of silver that flew around in her aura. Like Chris was the only one he knew who had a gold aura, he only knew of one person who had a silver aura and that was himself. He stretched out his hand in front of his face, 'oh goddess' was all he could think as he watched the wisps of red race around his hand surfing in his aura, 'my soul is merging.' The image of his physical connection with this woman, his soul mate, came to the front of his mind and he couldn't help but wince, he had punched her in the nose, at least Chris had kissed his soul mate, he was never going to live this one down, but for now he needed to get back to reality.

Oh Goddess what was he to do? He couldn't kill them now, but it was the law. What did people not think of these things when they wrote laws? Wyatt was torn. He too turned to his parents, they knew, he could see it in their eyes, why weren't they doing anything? Perhaps they hoped that Chris's feeling for this woman was just a crush, nothing serious. He knew that they had no way of telling if they were soul mates or not. Aura viewing was a rare power and in the Halliwell family only he and Chris could do it, a twice blessed thing, though of course Chris could do it as his powers were essentially infinite.

It was Coop who came to the rescue, he was smiling from ear to ear, of course he knew being a Cupid. "Like Lord Wyatt said, Prince Christopher is not well enough to make this decision. These women are 'grey people'," there was a gasp form the audience at that statement. "I can see it in their aura's, they are undecided and as such taking their lives is a huge decision, one that we should not make without the prince's input. It is my advisement that they should be taken and locked in the dungeon until the prince is well enough to make the decision." As one of the leading cupids, Coop's advice was always taken very seriously.

Strangely it was his father who had just a minute ago been unwilling to help who seconded the motion, quickly followed with a third, fourth and fifth from the charmed ones.

Joshua gave a small nod, though he clearly wasn't very pleased (Wyatt loved to watch Joshua and Coop go head to head, one a leader of the Elders and the other a leader of the Cupids. One with the interests of a charge in mind, the other a nephew.) Wyatt gave a nod to the head guard "Let it be done." And the two women were pulled off the floor and dragged away. He looked across to his brother who was now slumped in the throne no longer needing Wyatt's telekinetic hold to keep him there.

**Back to the present**

Wyatt lay on his side watching his brother try and sleep beside him. They hadn't talked about what had happened in the throne room and Wyatt knew Chris was still angry at him for almost killing his soul mate. Now as he viewed his brother's aura he could see that the merging was complete. About a third of his brother's aura was now purple and he notices that most of this purple was gathered around his brother's heart. He wondered what he looked like, he guessed fairly similar except with red and silver, his soul was now bound to a woman he had barely met, goddess how were they going to deal with this.

It was clear that Chris could feel his brother's gaze as he opened his eyes to glare back at him. "I'm so sorry Chris." He finally managed to get out, "I didn't mean to almost kill your soul mate, if it is any conciliation I almost killed mine as well." Chris's eyes were confused by this statement but before he could say anything the curtains were drawn apart to show a very shocked looking Laura and Jess, clearly having overheard them through the curtain.

"What!" they all but yelled at the two men, "They're your soul mates!" Jess then promptly fainted, luckily landing on the bed, and Laura stood there with a look of disbelief on her face. "No, it's not possible."

Wyatt knew that Laura would not believe it unless she had proof so he reached out and took her hand, "Use my eyes," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Laura's POV<strong>

Laura had used her telepathy to tap into Chris's powers before and viewed auras. It had been a favourite game of hers when she was a child, she had loved all the pretty colours but she had never done it with Wyatt. She could only do it with physical contact, a method of protecting their power she guessed and even then they had to willingly let her channel it. Wyatt's magic felt a little different to Chris's, a little less potent but she soon found the magical strand of his power that let him view auras and with a deep breath she opened her eyes. The was no denying what she saw, the purple in Chris's gold and the red in Wyatt's silver, Ant's orange in her own pale blue (they were married as soon as they were legal, the first marriage to ever take place in Camelot). She let go of Wyatt's hand severing the connection and sank down onto the bed. No wonder Chris had been sulking these last three days, his heart was locked down in the dungeon with that woman, Bianca she thought her name was. And Wyatt, she had caught him lingering at the top of the stairs to the dungeons yesterday obviously drawn to his soul mate but fighting the urge to see her. What were they going to do? Soon the distance was going to turn from sadness to pain. Soul mates aren't ment to be separated, especially when their souls are newly merge. "Oh Chris, what are we going to do with you, you're always making the simplest thing complicated."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you like it. please review. Nice reviews make me happy.<strong>


	10. Crazy?

**Chapter 10 - Crazy?**

**Bianca's POV**

Bianca was not having a good week, in fact she was having one of the worst weeks of her life, only trumped by the time they had to pack up and move to the shit hole that was the underworld for fear of the people who currently had them imprisoned in dungeons.

She had been locked in this two by three metre cell for the past four days and she could swear she was going crazy. That or they were putting something in the tasteless porridge she got twice a day.

The guards had dragged her and Katrina down here after the Lord Wyatt had given the order and stripped naked and inspected everywhere for any hidden weapons or poisons they may be concealing. When she said everywhere she meant everywhere, she had had her hair pulled back so she had to open her mouth and had dirty finger probe half way down her throat the she was bent over a concrete table and had the same fingers go up the other end and they didn't do it gently. She couldn't stand up straight when they had finished their internal probing. The two cousins were then given a pair of bright orange tight shorts and a crop top to put on, clearly not wanting to give them anywhere to hide anything. When they were dressed shackles were put around their ankles with a foot chain between the cuffs. She felt her magic fade away as the cuffs closed shut. He wrist were also cuffed in front of her with a 10cm chain so she could barely do anything, she had just enough movement to eat and go to the toilet. Once her chains had been triple checked she had been marched away from her cousin and put in here, she hadn't seen Katrina since.

Locked in the stark white cell where the lights never went off, all she could do was think. What is going to happen to her? Is she going to die? Why isn't she dead already? She did just try and kill the Anointed Prince, as far as she knew that should have had her killed on the spot? And what was with the prince anyway? Drogen was right, the whole new set of memories had done a whammy on his brain, he really couldn't tell a friend from an enemy. She didn't understand, the guy could fight and the way his muscle flexed... Bianca, get back on topic. He had he beaten within the first minute of their fight, he could have punched her in the stomach, broken her arm, snapped her neck even but each time he got too much dominance in the fight he just pulled back and let her take the offensive again. It was not like he was even enjoying it, playing with her, he seemed so worried, not for himself but ... but for her if that even made any sense. And ... and the kiss, that incredible, mind blowingly amazing kiss, the way his lips moves, his skin, it was so ... seriously Bianca, when he gets his head straight he is going to order your death without even blinking. But why had he kissed her? Was he horny, surely there were hundreds if not thousands of girls that would happily go willingly to his bed, he was one of the hottest men alive. Geez, Bianca, what is with you, girl, you do not swoon, especially over the most off limits guy in the whole world. Goddess what was going on? He had kissed her, the Anointed Prince had kissed her, and he had tried to defend her he had asked his brother not to sentence her to death. The look on his face, in his eyes, she didn't know what it was, she could see the desperation, the sadness, the uncomfortableness he had when sitting on the throne, but there was something else, something Bianca had never had the chance to experience, something people called love.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't answer any of the questions that were plaguing her mind, like why on earth was she so attracted to him, he was her hit, nothing more.

That night Bianca woke from her fitful sleep screaming, blinded momentarily by the bright white room. She had never has such a horrific nightmare.

_She stood looking out at San Francisco but it looked like it had been hit by a bomb, in truth the demons had run rampant on the surface and set buildings on fire, murdered and raped thousands of people and taken thousand more as slaves. A tear ran down her face as she heard footsteps approach her, she knew who it was, knew he would not hurt her, that he would protect her, even give his life to do so. It was Chris, he was dress in a black ripped tee-shirt and falling apart jeans. He wrapped her tightly in his arms, as they watched a group of newly captures slaves be stripped naked and sorted into those for work and those for pleasure. She pitied them all but especially the young, fit, beautiful men and women that were chosen for pleasure. Chris gently stroked her hair, "We will win," he whispered into her ear, "somehow, we will defeat him, somehow we will fix this."_

_She turned around to face him, "How Chris? You know how powerful he is, and with the sword! There will come a time when even you won't be able to protect us from him."_

"_No, I won't let that happen, I promised I would protect all those who came to the Resistance and I will do that, with my life if it is necessary."_

"_That's what I am scared of, what will happen to us if he does get you, what will happen to use when you are gone. Our lives depend on you staying alive, even if it means some of us have to die, even if it means I have to die."_

_He held her head between his two large hands, "Don't say that, I will never let anything happen to you."_

"_Even if it is a choice between me and a thousand other people, Chris? No Chris!"_

"_You're my other half Bianca." She could have sworn she heard him whine the words._

"_And the rest of the world is more important."_

_They stood there is silence, watching as the sorting continued. She could see that Chris wanted to go and help them but these were humans that hated all magic, who had rejected Chris's offer of protection. She held his had tightly, interfering would only get them hurt. Of the hundred and fifty people that were down there twelve had been selected for pleasure. She watched the look of horror as the demon set fire to the pile of clothes and handed out what looked like sacks to the work slaves for them to wear. The twelve newly selected pleasure slave, Kishra they were called, knelt naked looking longingly at the demon who had been handing out the sacks, they hadn't been given them, the demon just smirked at them. They would never wear an ounce of clothing again, in fact once they got to the Kishra House more commonly known as the 'House of Pleasures' they would have a concoction of potions shoved down their throats, a concoction of potions that would take away all there free will, and their bodies would be at the disposal of their masters. The two remained staring, knowing there was nothing that they could do._

She did not understand the dream. The prince had been there standing beside her, holding her in his arms. And the look in his eyes, like she was the most important thing in the world to him. She had never dreamt like this, had fantasy dreams about men, though could this really be a fantasy dream, the apocalyptic setting wasn't the most romantic thing she was sure her subconscious could create.

One dream she could put up to being a coincidence but as others followed just as dark, just as morbid, it was no longer a coincidence, she must be going crazy. When she started getting these 'visions' while she was awake it confirmed it for her. She was not meant to be cooped up like this and now she was losing her mind.

Of course she wasn't losing her mind at all, but she didn't know about her soul mate, didn't know that she now possessed parts of the prince's soul in her heart. Pieces of soul that were unlocking her memories of the other lifetime.

It wasn't until a week later she was finally dragged from her cell back to the cement table that she understood it all, that she realised she wasn't going crazy. The Anointed Prince stood there, that look in his eye, the way he had looked at her in her dream, it was real. She understood; they weren't dreams; they were memories, memories of the other world the bad world that the prince saved them from.

"Bianca...?" He started, not knowing what to say, he didn't know that she now remembered, but he seemed to recognise something in her, perhaps a look in her own eyes.

"Chris?" She asked, the other Bianca's memories taking hold, "Is it really you?" She felt herself laugh as he gave a weak smile in answer of her question. She was trapped in the emotions of her other self, momentarily forgetting herself from this time, "Look at you, you're the prince!"


	11. How to fix an impossible mess

**Hi everyone, I know it has taken me a while to write again. it has been for a mixture of reasons. It is coming up to the end of semester and I have a hell of a lot of assignments due at the same time and unfortunately they take importance over writing fanfiction. I got into a bit of an accident and my car got ridden off. It didn't put me in the best mood for a while. I had to figure out how to write myself out of the very deep hole I had written myself into.**

**I hope you like it, not really one of the best chapters but it needed to be written.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – How to fix an impossible mess<strong>

**Coop's POV**

The news that the Anointed prince and his brother had soul bonded to the two women down in the dungeons got round the palace in record time after Laura and Jess's little outburst. The guards at the door had heard, told their friends and in a matter of half a day everyone knew from Joshua down to the cooks in the kitchens. The palace was in an uproar over the news, no one really knowing what to do. Some of the more conservative elders had scurried of to magical libraries around the world to see if there was any documented way of breaking a soul binding. Others were recommending the immediate death of the two women before the binding was complete. It was in one of these meetings that Coop found himself trying to protect the hearts of his two nephews.

"You can't kill the girls, the bonding is complete it had been complete for days. For them to die from anything but natural causes would destroy the parts of my nephews souls they now possess." He pointed out to a few of the thousand year old elders who now occupied the meeting room. It was a head to head battle between the elders and the cupids this morning. Usually the cupid bowed to the authority and rule of the elders as the acting governing race, but when it came to matters of the heart, there jurisdiction and area of expertise, they held no punches.

Joshua turned to Coop anger in his eyes, "You knew, you knew all this time and you didn't tell us so we could stop this from happening. How could you!"

Coop returned Joshua's glare, he had no real respect for the man, "Yes I knew, of course I knew, I've known for years, ever since the spilt with Charlotte and Amelia when I went looking, curious who the true soul mates for the boys were."

"How come you didn't stop it!" Joshua roared.

"Are you seriously blaming me for this who situation, what are you suggesting, I went out and hired them to attack MY nephews. Never even suggest I would ever hurt my own family, Elder." Coop was fuming, his eyes darkening, "Even if I did consider hiring them as a way to unite them I would never do it went Chris was so fragile."

"You considered hiring them!"

"Well, how else was I going to get them together? But I never did because the boys would have destroyed them before they even got close unknowingly killing there soul mates. What was I meant to do?"

"What you should have done is come straight to us and we would have had someone deal with the problem."

"Deal with the problem, what? You mean kill them before they had a chance to meet?"

"Yes, if you had done that we wouldn't be in this mess now."

"If I did that I would be condemning my nephews to a life without love. How could you even consider that Joshua, I know you are a son of a bitch but I thought you loved Chris. No one who loved Chris would consider going to such extremes to prevent them from finding their soul mates and experiencing that sort of love."

"They are not their soulmates, they are evil, pure evil."

"Heavens above, Elder, did you not hear what I said about them being 'grey beings'. They are not evil, they are undecided, or at least they were undecided."

Joshua turned back to the group of cupids at Coop's last statement, "What do you mean were, undecided? Don't tell me by throwing them in the dungeons we have turn them to the side of evil."

"The opposite in fact," Joshua frowned, confusion in his eyes, "Do you think that direct contact with souls as pure and good as Chris and Wyatt wouldn't have effects on their own. From the moment the boys bonded with these two women, the choice was taken out of their hands, the boys chose for them, they are now good being whether they like it or not."

"What?" Joshua asked sarcastically, "You're seriously saying that the two "assasins" that tried to kill the Anointed Prince and the Warren Lord are all full of purity and goodness now, that doesn't change what they have done."

"Perhaps not, but it does change how they feel about what they have done, and it does effect what they will do in the future."

It was at this point that Leo entered the meeting room worry clouding his eyes, "What is it Leo?" Coop asked, clearly concerned by the look in his brother in Law's eyes.

"It's my sons, the separation is starting to hurt them, I watched them this morning and Chris keeps clutching his heart, it is the first sign."

"They are strong, Leo, They can fight it." Said Joshua.

"They shouldn't have to fight it, Joshua!" Coop snapped back, the other cupids muttering their agreements behind him.

"You do not understand the pain, Joshua, you have never felt it, but I have. Surely you remember all the times you pulled me from Piper before you allowed us to get married, how distraught I was, that you would have to lock me a way in the heavens for fear I might hurt someone the first time we were apart. I cannot watch me sons go through that, I won't!"

"That's an interesting point we should talk about." Leo and Joshua turning to Coop confuse about his statement, "Your track record with denying fate with you decisions about what is a forbidden love. Has it even considered to you that had Leo and Piper not ... well ... you know, we wouldn't have the Anointed Prince, that you declaring that there love was forbidden could have resulted in him not being born. And now you wish to say that my nephews' love is also a forbidden love, have you not learned your lesson about not messing with fate and keeping out of matters of the heart. Who our souls bind to is decided by an authority much greater than any of us in this room. The fates and destinies have decided this and our only responsibility is to make sure it happens not to prevent it."

For once Joshua was speechless, Coop was right, and it irked the elder that in this case a hearty farty cupid was wiser than him. Soulmates were chosen by the fates and destinies, as much as he hated it this was out of his control. Joshua didn't know what to do, for the first time in his 5000 years he was lost. It is not like he could just let the women out of prison, they had committed a crime punishable by death, plus he didn't trust them, and what would the public say if he just let them out, the uproar. Plus it was Wyatt who ordered them imprisoned so it was not up to him to overrule that order. Goddess, how did things become so complicated, a week ago there should have been a coronation, now they were dealing with a sick prince who had his soul bound to a powerful, deadly assassin.

* * *

><p><strong>Wyatt's POV<strong>

Chris and Wyatt's depression was now starting to evolve into a deep rooted pain in their chest and both men were desperate to get down to the dungeons to be with their other halves. Wyatt now understood what it had been like for his mum all those times that the elders had kept her and Leo apart, why they always described it as a battle. It was not a battle of wills with the elders they described but a battle with their hearts to retain their sanity, to fight the ever present feeling that drew them to each other.

The Halliwell family sat at the dinner table the evening after the knowledge of the boys predicament was announced. The dinner was unusually silent for the family of fifteen all seated eating his mother's fantastic cooking that for some reason today seem tasteless. His mother and father couldn't take there eyes of their sons, Wyatt could feel the waves of concern emanating off his parents. The whole family had taken the new with mixed emotions. His mum and dad wary of the news, it was not news anymore that they had secretly hoped that Chris would find someone they considered 'better' in this lifetime, and were a little disappointed that it would always be Bianca, they thought of her as evil, as the one that had kidnapped their son in the past. Wyatt had done a little digging around in his brother's brain as he slept and found those memories, he could see how she left a bad impression. It had been Coop, Pheobe, Prue and strangely Mel who were exceedingly happy about the turn of event, that the two Halliwell men had finally against all odds bumped into their soul mates. When Wyatt had questioned Mel about why she was so happy about the bonding, after she had run in screaming with excitement when she had heard the news, she said she was excited that she was finally going to have sisters, she was the only one of the new generation that didn't have a sister. Sisters? It was the first time it ever occurred to Wyatt that this woman was most likely his future bride once they could sort out the whole currently being locked up in jail for attempting to kill them thing. Wyatt had been so focussed on how on earth he was going to sort out that slightly huge problem that he hadn't even though what would most likely come after, plus he actually needed to meet the girl, at the moment he felt like he couldn't live without her but he didn't know her, know what she was like, and the combination was the strangest thing, he actually thought Chris might have the easier end of the stick as he knew Bianca and didn't have the nagging desire to get to know her, he just had the nagging desire to touch her, to kiss her, to hold her in his arms. Yep, Wyatt had put up the blocks against the bond with Chris, he had enough of his own emotional turmoil he didn't need his brother's on top of that. He hadn't got the sexual urges yet and he planned to hold them off as long as possible because when those came he was a gonner, he was a guy after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

It was Chris who finally broke the silence, "I need to see her, dad. The more we are apart the more it hurt, I can't stand it anymore. I thought you would be the first one to understand that!"

"We know Chris." Leo answered his son, "and I know how much it hurts. It was discussed in the elder council this morning..."

"In the elder council?" Wyatt interrupted, "They don't have any say in this."

"Yes Wyatt they do. Until Chris becomes king part of the power remains with the elders, but that is not what is important at the moment. What is important is that after some yelling at from Coop," he turned and gave his brother in law a quick nod, "Joshua realised that it was not his place to interfere in the business of the higher beings and we started talking about ways to sort this little mess out."

Most of the table gave a little cough at the understatement.

Chris's eyes lit up, "So I can see her? She can come out of the dungeon?"

"No Chris, not yet, the council thinks that wouldn't be the best of ideas."

He saw fury flash in his sons' eyes, "The council agrees to your need to see these women but they believe that it would be unwise for you at this particular time to let them out."

"Why?"

"Because son, as far as the general magical population thinks, you are still sick with two sets of memories whizzing around in your brain making you very confused and unable to make wise decisions. We think it would be best if you start attending to your duties as prince, showing the people that you are in sound mind before you let the women out. We can arrange for you to see the women regularly in private but until the people can trust you decisions again, it is unwise to make a decision as large as pardoning the women that tried to kill you."

Chris nodded to his father's wisdom, he did see the logic, "But I can see her? We can see them?"

"Yes," he smiled at the look of absolute joy that overtook his son's features, he hadn't seen that look in a long time, "The council is setting up something for tonight." Both his sons were beaming, though Wyatt looked a bit apprehensive, and Chris looked a little nervous. "Which leads on to another thing discussed at council today, they think it is about time that you started taking up some of your duties. You have been hidden from public view for over a week, the people need to see that you are getting better."

The soul mate debarkle aside Chris's memories had been coming back at an extremely fast rate. He perhaps had a third of his memories back and was starting to better accept his place within Wiccan society. There were times when instead of the fearful, out of his depths look of the Chris from the other timeline, he would catch the sombre look that his Chris had, the Chris that had accepted the hard fact that he was going to be king weather he liked it or not. He now had a good proportion of memories of his family, of his evil plots against Mel and his adventures with Penny, of pulling Payton out of binds in the underworld. The leadership stuff was taking a little longer to come but Leo thought that was because he had been spending a lot for time around his family in the past week activating those memories and if he was to partake in his princely duties, those memories would also come back swiftly.

"But, I'm not ready! I don't remember that much about the political stuff, I don't know what I'm doing!" Chris protested.

"The more stuff you get involved in the quicker your memories will comeback." He watched his son who was now poking his food, his appetite gone, "and the sooner you will get Bianca out of jail."

Though he perked up a bit at the mention of getting Bianca out of jail, he still looked unsure, "But I'll screw up!"

"Honey," Piper said leaning over the table to squeeze her son's arm making him look up at her, "They aren't going to expect you to make any big decisions, in fact, they probably won't let you, they just need to see you there, that you're ok. You just have to sit and listen, and Wyatt and your father will be there with you the whole time."

"You will?"

"Of course, family never abandons one of their own." Leo said repeating the world he had said in his childhood.

"When? When do they want me to start?" he asked apprehensively

"There is a round table meeting tomorrow morning, Wyatt will lead it but it would be good if you sat in." Leo said and Wyatt nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris's POV<strong>

That evening a couple of hours after dinner, Joshua came to escort them down to the dungeons.

"You're Royal Highness, My Lord, My Ladies." He greeted Chris, Wyatt, Mel and Penny who were playing cards in Chris's room. "If you would follow me we are all set up for your meeting in the dungeons." Both Mel and Penny, who had come round to the idea of Wyatt and Chris having soul mates because it would make them happy, squealed loudly, making the boys roll their eyes.

"I think," Wyatt said, "That it would be best if Chris and I went alone this time." The two girls looked a little disappointed but did not rise to follow.

The walk down to the dungeons was tense, Wyatt was worried about meeting his soul mate for the first time, Chris was worried about the face that this Bianca didn't know him and all the guards that escorted them were not really sure how to feel about the fact that their future king and his brother had fallen in 'love' with the women what had attempted to assassinate them a week ago. It went against what they had been trained as the royal guard, there job was to protect the royal family from harm no to leave them down and put them in the same room as it. The guards this time had been specifically chosen, none of the blabber mouths that had spread the news around the place the other night, these were secret meetings after all.

As the main gate to the dungeons swung open to let them through Chris felt his heart jump up and get stuck in his throat. 'She doesn't know me like she did in the other universe. How is she going to feel about being soul bound to me? Goddess it is not even just me anymore, I'm a Prince now. The Anointed Prince, soon to be the King. Who would want to be soul bound to me? Who would want that responsibility?' All these thoughts kept running round in his head, how on earth was he going to explain all this to her without her trying to run for the hills? They entered down a long hall to a room with a large cement table and barred corridors leading off different in several different directions.

"If you will wait here Your Royal Highness." Joshua said, "The prison guards will get the woman, Bianca. Lord Wyatt, will you follow these guards and they will take you to see the other woman." Wyatt gave Joshua a quick nod and Chris a weak smile before following the guards down one of the barred corridors. Chris stood waiting nervously for the prison guards to return, the royal guards who had accompanies them down took positions by the walls while Joshua stood unmoved from his side. Goddess couldn't he do this in privacy, it was going to be painful and awkward enough without an audience.

There was a creak of hinges and a rattle of chains and Chris looked up to see a small chained woman being dragged between two extremely large guards. His anger momentarily rose at the rough way the men were handling her.

She looked up at him and her eyes took his breath away for a split second. There was something there that was so familiar; could it truly be his Bianca? "Bianca..." the words came out shaking and uncertain.

"Chris?" She answered, "Is it really you?" Oh Goddess! She remembered him, somehow, she called him Chris, she didn't call him Prince or Your Royal Highness like everyone else, just Chris.

She started to gently laugh as she inspected him up and down, taking in his clothes, physique, the way he held himself, "Look at you, you're the prince!"

End of Chapter 11

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone, I hope you liked it, its not my best I know but I wrote myself into a corner and then realised I had to write my self out of it again.<strong>

**Nice reviews make me happy.**

**919**


	12. Meetings

**Hi everyone**

**Firstly to MMWillow13, feel free to use my story as inspiration, it is an honour to be inspiring. The crediting is much appreciated though and I would love to read your story, keep my updated.**

**I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, I had to rewrite it a few times just to get it to go in the direction I wanted it to go in. On the good side for all of you who enjoy this story I did go on and write the next two chapters while I had writers block on this one so I have three completed chapters in total but I will wait and put up the next two over the next couple of days just to space it out a bit. All your comments were really helpful and I hope I have delivered what you have been asking for: more Wyatt and Katrina. I hope you like what I came up with, it definitely provided me with a bit of a challenge.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 - Meetings<strong>

**Bianca's POV**

Chris's eyes were so wide Bianca was almost worried that they would pop out of their sockets. "You… you remember… me, the other reality?"

She nodded and gave him a warm smile. He moved to step forward but the old robed man beside him quickly put his hand on his shoulder stopping him. Chris turned and glared at the man, before it was quickly wiped away and replaced with a fake apologetic look. "Can we please be left alone for a while to talk privately?" The man looked like he wasn't going to move an inch. "Please, Joshua, this is going to be awkward enough without an audience, this is private, I have a right to some privacy don't I?"

"You're safety, is our greatest concern, Your Royal High…"

"Look at her, Joshua, she is no threat, she has no powers and she can barely move in those restraints."

"You don't have…"

"My powers? Yeah I know, but I beat her without my powers before without any trouble. Please Joshua!"

"One guard stays." Joshua tried to compromise. Didn't he realize how stubborn Chris could be?

"No guards stay." Chris said stubbornly.

"Your, Roy…"

"If you want me to attend the round table meeting tomorrow…" Joshua had picked up on where that sentence was going.

"Fine, no guards, but you have no excuse to try and avoid the round table meeting tomorrow."

Chris smiled, he liked winning, "Deal."

Joshua gave a few quick orders and finally the metal doors swung shut leaving them alone in the dull room.

"Who was that guy?" Bianca wanted to know, Chris clearly didn't like him very much, and his patronizing self important manner had managed to piss her off in that couple of minutes.

"That's Joshua, let's just say that he is my elder minder, he tries to control everything I do in my personal life." He was speaking from the experience of not just the past week but from the memories he had gained from his 'other life'. "He is not very happy at the moment with this, I think he wanted to dictate who I dated and the whole soul binding thing took it out of his hands. He doesn't see you as proper royal companion material."

"That's how I gained my other memories!" she exclaimed, Chris looked confused.

"Why did you attack me if you had your memories?" A part of Chris's mind had been trying to work that out, she had been trying to kill him, there was no doubt about that.

"I didn't have my memories then," she said guiltily as she slumped awkwardly into one of the chairs. Chris, being so overwhelmed was surprised that he was still standing followed her example. "I only started to get my other memories over the past few days, since I've been locked down here, at first I thought I was going mad, but when I saw you and saw how you were looking at me, like you did in all my dream, my memories, I realized what was happening."

"You think it was the soul binding?"

"Yeah, think about it, we never met before world before I attacked you in this world, we had never touched therefore our souls weren't bound together until last week, until your memories had come back."

Chris caught on quickly, "And once our souls were connected, my soul affected yours and your memories started to come back too." Chris was smiling at her, he was so happy, so relieved.

"What?" she asked, there was something more to his mood.

"I thought I would have to try and explain it to you, I've missed you so much and the thought that you wouldn't remember me that we would have to start from scratch, that you might be so scared of me because of what I am now in this life…" he was having trouble continuing, he was so happy yet so upset, she reached across the table with her shackled hands and place them on his that was resting on the table, in was like a spark went between them when they touched, Chris quickly took her hands in his taking comfort from the touch.

"I don't care what you are Chris, your alive, I'm alive…" She wished she hadn't said that last bit, she could see it had triggered the memory of her dying in his mind. "I've missed you too." She finished, he perked up a bit at that.

"You did?"

"Mmmm, though I will admit since I have only had these memories for the past few days it probably hasn't been as much as you have missed me."

He leant down and kissed her hands that still rested in his large ones, "I love you Bianca." He said as he looked up at her. That did it, she had been fighting the urge to feel his body next to hers, to sit opposite him yet be separated by the cold table was torturous. If she could she would have jumped over the table but like he pointed out to the elder she could barely move. She could see the same desire in his eyes, but Chris was such a gentleman, he had been raised by three extremely strong women, he would never do anything without knowing she wanted it to, he clearly didn't want to scare her away. She gave him a warm smile before giving his hands a bit of a tug in her direction, he seemed to realize what she was asking, he looked up at her asking her permission, and she gave him a little nod. He stood up and came around the table, he must have noticed she was shivering because he took off his jacket and wrapped it round her shoulders before lifting her up bridal style, she could feel the muscles working as she lent up against his chest as he sat down in her seat with her one his lap. For a few minutes they just sat like that each taking comfort from the warmth of the other. She laid her head against his chest listening to the beating of his heart while he rested his chin on top of her head. His hand found its way to her chest, a first she thought he was feeling her up but then realized when it came to rest above her heart he needed confirmation that she truly was alive.

They could have sat their silent for hours but so much had changed from the other world and she needed to know her soul mate was ok, or at least would be ok. "Sooo… you're the prince?" She prodded, she felt his head nod above her, "Apparently, I drew the sword this time, mum said that the only reason Wyatt could draw it in the other reality was because she was dead so he became the new Lord of the Lake."

"Apparently? You would think they had pretty explicit prove before they declared you the 'Anointed Prince', I have memories, from this life, of it being announced that you had drawn the sword."

"I have memories of it to, of drawing it when I was ten."

"If you have the memories, why do you still doubt it?"

"Because at the moment more than a half of me has had it drilled into me that Wyatt was the sword bearer, and that was confirmed when he drew the sword. I know it sounds ignorant…"

Oh her poor baby, he needed to believe, to hope that everyone was wrong. "Have you tried drawing the sword?"

She was answered by his head shaking feverishly above her. "I'm not ready for that yet. When all my memories of this life have come back, when I have so much proof that it is overwhelming, then I will do it. I need my ignorance, my false beliefs at the moment."

His heartbeat started to rise, and his body because still, something else was on his mind, she tilted her head back and looked up at him, "What is it Chris?"

His eyes were wet and his face showed his uncertainty, "You won't leave me will you Bianca?"

"Have I ever left you before?" She tried to reassure him.

A hurt look came over his face, "You went back to him when I was in the past!"

She did and she felt so ashamed, "He captured me Chris and while I was in his captivity he made me believe things. I had never experienced his full power that closely before, with the sword his power dwarfed everything, even yours. He convinced me that we were losing, that our only chance to stay alive together was to bring you back. I was scared he would come back himself and kill you, he said he would if I didn't bring you back. Please forgive me, Chris?"

"I forgive you." He said instantly, he trusted her implicitly; she would never betray that trust again. "You won't leave me?" he asked again.

"I won't leave you," she said as she reached up and wiped away a tear on his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Wyatt's POV<strong>

Wyatt was shocked at the state Katrina was in when she was dragged into the sparse room he now sat in. She was half naked and chained. On top of that her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying and her nose was deeply bruised, it occurred to him that no one had been bothered dealing with her nose that he had broken, his heart twinged with guilt.

One she had been forcefully sat in the chair on the opposite side of the table he asked, "Are you ok?"

She looked up for the first time, and he could see the fear come in her eyes but she did not let the fear take her over, he admired that, "My lord." She replied, not answering his question, his concern probably didn't process in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Katrina's POV<strong>

She sat up straight, if she was getting sentenced to death she was going to do it with honor, with her head held high, she wasn't a sniveling demon that would beg for their life, she was a woman with dignity and she was going to die with it if that was what the future had in store for her. If only she knew how very wrong she was about the future.

What came out of his mouth shocked her, she was expecting something like 'Katrina of the Phoenix clan, I am here by sentencing you to death for the attempted assassination of the Anointed Prince.' Not, "I'm sorry about that." As he pointed out her nose, "Would you let me heal it?"

"My Lord?" she stuttered out. She didn't understand, he was here to sentence her execution and he wanted to heal her nose?

"Your nose, I broke it, would you let me heal it." He repeated, "I usually don't fix what I break, but I'm feeling terrible about it."

"You're here to sentence me to death and you want to heal my nose because you feel bad about it?" She had to vocalize what she was thinking, who was this guy who felt no guilt about ordering her death but felt bad when it was him who made the blow.

He looked confused at her statement, "I'm not here to sentence you to death." He told her, "You're not going to be executed Katrina."

'She wasn't going to be executed', what did that mean? Was that bad or good. She had tried to kill the anointed prince, something she now for some reason felt so awful about along with all the other people she had killed over her career as a assassin, she had spent the past week crying for them, reflecting on what she had done, all those innocent people, Goddess what was happening to her! Not being killed couldn't be a good thing; she had committed one of the gravest crimes in the magical community. They must be planning to keep her alive and make her suffer for every minute of it.

"What… what are you going to do to me then?" She forced out her fears then something occurred to her. They were already doing something to her, these feeling were new, they had only started since she had been locked up, they were trying emotional torture on her! She rephrased her sentence, "What are you doing to me?" she shrieked out. She could handle physical torture but emotional torture was something she couldn't go through, she had to lock all her emotions up in a box, if they opened it…

He looked so confused and even hurt at her accusation, "Where not doing anything to you Katrina."

"Yes you did!" She cried angrily forgetting who it was standing in front of her, forgetting it was the Warren Lord, the second in command. A very small part of her realized that it was almost like yelling at her family, someone she felt a close attachment to, something she would later learn was called love. "You're playing with my emotions, making me feel horrible and guilty about the things I've done! You're torturing me, trying to break me!"

She was too panicked to notice but his eyes looked down at the table as he muttered, "That would probably be the soul binding." Soul binding? What was a soul binding? She had never heard of one before. It sounded terrible; they did something to her soul. What he said next was even worse, "Your soul is bound to mine." My soul is bound to his, oh god this was some sort of version of slavery, binding her life into his hands. This is his doing! He wants me to feel guilty about what I have done. Phoenixes always prided themselves on being free, not bound to either good or evil and now they had found the perfect punishment for them, they had taken away their freedom. Their freedom, oh goddess, Bianca! Was her fate the same as hers? Bianca had got a lot closer to carrying out the kill than she did. "Bianca, is she bound to you as well?"

He looked utterly confused but she was too worked up to notice, "Nooo… She is bound to my brother…"

His brother, the Anointed Prince! Oh goddess, what were they going to do to them? Make them serve them, belittle them, force them to have sex with them… She fell to the floor shaking, burying her head in her hands.

"Katrina, are you ok?" He was on his knees next to her.

Was she ok, of course she was not ok, "You bound our souls to you! You took away our freedom, you've enslaved us, at least if you executed us we could die free, die honorably, but you must take away the last thing we have left!" She screamed at him, before burying her head in her hands again.

* * *

><p><strong>Wyatt's POV<strong>

He didn't understand what she had just said. Taken away her freedom, enslaved her? Oh Goddess, she didn't think… "My soul is also bound to you too." He tried to explain but she was weeping to heavily now, she didn't hear him.

He reached out, but as his fingers touched her forearm she pulled away, "Stay away from me you monster!" She yelled, he eyes were overflowing with pain and despair. Wyatt didn't know what to do, she wasn't going to listen to him in this state and he couldn't comfort her without making things worse. He did the only thing he could do, he stood up and left. He stopped at the door and turned back to the weeping woman, "I really didn't mean to hurt you Katrina." he said before leaving the room and letting the metal door swing shut behind him.

He walked up the corridor where he found a rather put out Joshua standing outside a closed door. It looked like Chris had managed to evict everyone so he could talk to his soul mate privately. The guards gave him a small bow as he approached but no one said a word. Chris immerged from the room half an hour later, he looked relieved but more importantly he was happy. It had been ages since he had felt proper happiness from his brother.

"It went well I take it?" He asked as he fell in beside Chris.

"She remembers Wyatt, she remembers me!" he said, Wyatt could hear the relief in his voice. "And how did it go with you?"

Chris was happy, if he told him the truth it would ruin that for him, his brother deserved to be happy every once in a while. He gave his brother a smile, he hoped it looked sincere, "It went well."

* * *

><p><strong>My mum came in as I was writing the last part of this and gave me my flu vaccine so my arm is a little sore, not that you guys wanted to know that. I hope you liked it. I can promise you that there is at least two more chapters coming in the very near future including a Wyatt and Bianca scene which I think came out quite well. <strong>

**Nice reviews make me happy - especially at the moment with the 20 page brain draining chemistry report I have to get done this week.**

**Wishing you a good weekend,**

**919**


	13. The undeniable truth

**Hi everyone, I was going to put this up yesterday but unfortunately proofing final reports and essays takes higher priority than proofing and editing stories.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 - The undeniable truth<strong>

**Chris's POV**

Chris looked at himself in the mirror fiddling with his collar to try and make it sit right. He wasn't sure of this look.

When Chris woke up this morning and showered, he had walked over to the wardrobe to pull out what he had usually been wearing the past few days, jeans and a nice shirt, only to have Wyatt take the clothes off him and put them back in there draws. "Council meeting today Chris, no jeans."

And what does one wear to a council meeting?" He turned around to glare at Wyatt, he wasn't really keen on the idea of wearing a suit and tie.

Wyatt gave an uncomfortable look at his brother and then gestured to what he himself was wearing. "Traditional Wiccan dress." Wyatt was decked out in fitted navy leather pants, a white collarless shirt and a decorative red jacket/tunic thing with a high collar. Chris looked him up and down, Wyatt knew it would be hard for him to accept this, Chris had spent all of his time wearing mortal dress, it was definitely going to take some convincing.

"Seriously... you're not pulling my leg are you?"

Wyatt shook his head then moved to the other side of Chris's wardrobe, which he had yet to open, to show him its contents. There were traditional Wiccan jackets of a variety of colours all neatly hung and multiple pairs of leather pants in a range of different colour, black, brown, navy, all hanging from poles below them above a selection of perfectly polished boots.

"No... You have got to be kidding me." was all Chris could reply.

"Afraid not Chris, haven't you noticed that most people where traditional dress when there on duty." Wyatt had a point, the guards wore the traditional tunics and armour, the elders were never without their robes and even his friends when they were off duty and just popping round to say hi were sometimes supporting the look. He thought it was just their preference from growing up in wiccan families that chose to separate themselves from the mortal world and live the traditional way. He never thought he would have to wear it.

Wyatt seemed to realise that Chris wasn't going to move to dress himself so he opened a couple of draws and pulled out a wiccan style shirt and a pair of briefs. Chris looked in horror at the briefs, he was a boxer man through and through.

"Trust me Chris, boxes don't work with the pants." After giving his brother a glare he proceeded to put the briefs on under the dressing gown and then taking it off and put on the shirt, slowly doing up the little gold buttons that did up the slit in the shirt from his mid chest upwards. When he looked up Wyatt was holding up a pair of black leather pants, which Chris could only glare at, Goddess those things had to be uncomfortable. "Put them on Chris." They weren't nearly as uncomfortable as he was expecting, them clung and moved with his body, these things would be great to fight in he thought. Wyatt was already holding a dark blue jacket for him to put on. Chris looked at it in defeat before slinging it behind him and putting his arms through the sleeves. He looked down trying to figure out how to do it up only to see lots of little gold eyelets, he was so confused until Wyatt held up a long piece of gold cord, oh goddess this thing laced up, this was going to take forever! As if Wyatt was reading his mind (he probably was) the string flew out of his hands and started lacing itself up. Arrh telekinesis must come in handy in time like these. Chris turned to look at himself in the mirror, he looked surprisingly good, like he lived in the middle ages, but still good.

He turned back to his brother, still clearly not comfortable in what he was wearing, "Do I look okay?" Wyatt couldn't answer because they were distracted by the sound on the door opening, his mother and father came in his father had something clenched in his fist.

"Oh, Chris, Honey." His mother said, "Don't you look hansom." She reached up and pulled his head down so she could give him a kiss on the cheek. She gave him a one over, pulling his shirt down, tucking it in a bit more at the back, giving his collar a bit of a tug. "Perfect."

"Am I done now?" He asked he could help the little whine that snuck into his voice, he felt like he was four and his mum was dressing him up for his grandpa's birthday.

"Almost," Wyatt replied, "Three more things."

"What?"

"Well for one, something needs to go on your feet, he said pulling out a pair of black boots with a gold braid at the top. Chris took the boots, but made no move to put them on. "These aren't going to work." He stated.

"Why not?" Wyatt clearly though it was some sort tantrum so he didn't have to go to the council meeting. "Well in case you have forgotten I have a F'ing shackle blocking my powers around my ankle, these boots aren't going to fit!"

Wyatt gave a silent 'Ohh'. He hadn't thought of that, "That's a bit of a problem, now isn't it."

His father stepped forward, "But an easy one to fix." He opened his palm and a gold key lay within. "Now Chris, we are trusting you to behave, not to run away, or break Bianca out of jail, we are giving you your powers back because we trust you to do the right thing for the citizens of magic, ok?"

Chris nodded, his eyes down cast, he now understood that it was not the shackle that was keeping him 'prisoner' here but his duty and responsibility to the world. He would not run, he couldn't. "I promise."

He sat down on his bed and raised his ankle and without another word his father placed the key in the lock and the gold band fell away. Chris let in a huge gasp as his powers came back and fell back on the bed shaking as his body adjusted to them once again. His body felt torn, part of him was used to having these powers magnified by the sword, but the other part, the currently more dominant part, found the sensation strange. Goddess he was powerful! He could feel everything, ever heartbeat, every flap of a birds wings.

"Holy goddess," he exclaimed as he came back to himself, his parents and brother were all leaning over him in concern, he guessed none of them had been expecting that.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" His mum asked while stroking his hair.

Chris nodded as he pushed himself upright, he attempted to stand but quickly lost his balance and sat back down again. "Yeah, a part of me wasn't expecting that much power." He explained, "I'll be fine, I just need a few seconds to get my mental bearings." After a few minutes, his body had adjusted enough so he could function properly, he guessed it was something he was going to have to relearn to live with.

Wyatt seemed to notice that Chris had stopped shaking, "Ok now?" he asked, to which he nodded and got back onto his feet to show he was quite capable of standing and walking.

Wyatt pushed him back on the bed and handed him the boots which he slipped on. "So that was one, what is two and three?"

His mother went and opened a box that stood on the dresser and pulled out a circle of gold and brought it forward, "Two." was all she said.

Chris was horrified, it was quite understated for what it was, only a centimetre in width and engraved with word of an ancient dialect, but it was a crown none the less, "No..." Chris said shaking his head, they couldn't make him wear that. His father and brother grabbed one of his arms each so he couldn't back away as his mother can forward. He wanted to run, he had his magic back now, but he had promised not to run, to behave, to been the leader that the magical world needed, even if that involved wearing that thing. With a sad yet determined look his mother lowered the crown onto his head, it fitted him perfectly but it didn't make him feel any more like a prince. When his father and brother released him he reached up to take it off only to have his mother grab his wrists and bring them back down to his sides, "No, Chris."

"I'm not a prince, mum!"

She sighed, "Yes you are Chris, and you know it, you are just having trouble accepting it." She pulled him into a hug giving him some of the assurance and strength he needed to get through this day.

* * *

><p><strong>Wyatt's POV<strong>

When they pulled apart, Wyatt was holding out a belt with a scabbard attached, Chris looked at it confused, he didn't understand. "Three," he stated simply before his eyes flickered across to the sword in the stone. Since coming back to the future, Chris had avoided the sword and they hadn't forced the subject but now they had too, he had to put the sword on, it was the symbol of his legality, his right to the throne. "It's for the sword Chris." Everyone in the room knew that Chris was holding onto the belief that he couldn't draw the sword, that it was all some big misunderstanding, and that he, his older brother, was it's true owner. He knew that once Chris drew the sword that last piece of his hope would be shattered, but it had to happen, he needed to know, to fully understand and accept that he was the true prince.

Wyatt sighed, Chris needed to see that he couldn't pull the sword from the stone, while their mother lived. He walked over and pulled with all his might but the sword didn't budge, all he managed was to make the stone rock a bit which in itself was a feat at that thing was bloody heavy. He walked over and strapped the belt around the stunned boy's waist, Chris had frozen with shock when he realised the sword hadn't moved for his brother. Wyatt felt horrible he was destroying his brother last bit of hope. He took his brother by the wrist and led him over to the sword. "You used to tell me that it sung to you, that when you had trouble sleeping you would listen to its lullabies. Can you hear it now?" His brother nodded hearing him from somewhere inside his dazed state. "You need to pull it out and put it in the scabbard, Chris." That snapped his brother out of it. He started shaking his head feverishly, looking at Wyatt with pleading eyes. "Yes, Chris ... do it for Bianca." That did it, Chris new that if he didn't draw the sword Bianca would never be freed from the dungeons. "It's ok Chris it is going to be ok," he repeated gently as his brother moved forward and wrapped his hands around the hilt. His brother's eyes widened with shock as the blade came loose from the stone.

His mother and father had come forward to stand beside him, "See, Chris you are a prince," she said stepping forward and prying the sword from her son's grasp as he stood there once again in shock staring at the blade that she now slid into the scabbard. "All ready now," She said as she gave her youngest son a gentle pat on the shoulder, "Though you might want to wipe that look of shock off your face." With that he took his brother by one arm and his father now fully robed like an elder, took the boy's other side and lead him out the door.

* * *

><p>The council meeting when well Wyatt thought, Chris had played his part, even contributed as different thing people said triggered memories, the round table council and people watching from the viewing balconies was very impressed, he was getting better in leap and bounds as far as they could see. But Wyatt knew differently, he could see through the emotionless mask his brother wore through the whole meeting. A few minutes into the council meeting the shock of drawing the sword finally wore off leaving Chris defeated and broken, his final hope shattered beyond repair. As the round table meeting came to a close everyone rose to their feet and Wyatt through their link instructed Chris to rise from the largest chair in which he had sat for the past three hours. When he stood, the other people around them all bowed deeply, the knights' heads almost hitting the table as they murmured, "Your Royal Highness." Wyatt heard others in the balconies murmur, "Your Majesty." He knew it was a regular occurrence, it had been happening for over a year now, they saw him as their king, truth be told he was meant to be king already, but he didn't know how Chris would take it in his fragile state, would it make him crack? Chris held it together until he walked through the doors to the royal wing, then he let a tear spill.<p>

Wyatt turned to pull his brother into his embrace, but after a moment Chris pulled away, he felt Chris's magic rise within him, he was about to orb. "Where are you going Chris?" he asked concerned that his brother would break his vow to their father and leave the palace.

"Don't worry Wyatt, I'm not leaving the palace, I need to see her, she is the only one who can understand this side of me." Wyatt was hurt by the statement but he knew it was true, Bianca had got her memories back too and she was the only person who truly understood the Chris from the other world.

All he could do was nod in understanding as his brother disappeared in blue lights.

* * *

><p><strong>Bianca's POV<strong>

Bianca was bored, there was nothing to do except stare at the white walls and wonder how Chris was doing, he was upset she could feel it now she had realised what was going on with all the soul binding stuff, but she didn't know why. She knew he was starting his princely duties today, maybe that was what got him worked up.

Bright blue light distracted her from her thoughts as the man in question appeared before her his powers no longer bound. He was shaking, tears now pouring down his cheeks, she stood up and he embraced her tightly before she pulled him down onto the tiny bed lying his head in her lap. She looked him up and down. He was dressed like a prince, Goddess he looked hot, with those tight pants and the fitting jacket. She noticed he had a crown on his head and the sword at his waist. It was true, seeing Chris like this there was no mistake what he was truly ment to be. She touched the crown, running a finger along it as her others ran through his hair, she didn't know if she should take it off him. "What is it baby?" she asked as his sobs lessened with her comforting touch.

"I drew the sword from the stone, it's me all along... I can't be a prince Bianca, I fixed the future only to make it worse for me... for us, I can't do it, I don't know how." His hope was gone, as long as she had known Chris (in both lives) he had always had hope, even when hers was destroyed by the war his still kept her going. She guessed it was time to give some of it back if she could.

"I know you can do this, Chris, I believe in you. I know what a hero you are, what a great leader. Who else would be more disserving to become a king that the man who saved the entire world. And who said you made the future worse for us Chris? I'm not going to leave you." She looked around the room, perhaps not the best choice of words considering the situation, "I'm not going to leave you even if I could," she revised, "we have each other and that is all we need. This world is so much better than the other one, in this world we don't have to live in worry about each other dying, doesn't that make this world better that the other."

He looked up at her, his eyes still full of uncertainty, "You won't leave me? Promise?"

"Never, ever, ever, I love you Chris, you are my life." The words seemed to giving him some much needed comfort as he closed his eyes and drifted off to the sound of her heart beating steadily.

Bianca was left with a snoozing prince curled up on her lap, what if the guards came in now what would they think? She couldn't help looking at her prince he was so beautiful, "Goddess those, pants are really turning me on." She muttered to herself. He obviously heard her as a smile came over his face as he murmured, "Really?" before his eyes opened, there was a cheeky glow to them, she gave him a small laugh, as she stoked his hair coaxing him back to sleep, "I'm not doing it in a jail cell this time Chris, surely you want our first time to be somewhere slightly more special this time round." He gave a bit of a humph but he was already drifting off again. She smiled, "I love you Chris."

* * *

><p><strong>One more prewritten chapter coming up in the near future, then I will have to write some more though as it will be holidays then winter term where I don't have as much class I should be able to find more time to do it.<strong>

**Like always nice reviews make me happy.**

**Till next time (maybe this evening, depending)**

**919**


	14. The monster vs the good man

**Chapter 14 – The monster versus the good man**

**Bianca's POV**

Chris's soft snores and body heat in the cold cell were starting to send her to sleep. She had spent the last half hour just watching him sleep, stroking his thick brown hair. It was so strange, there was a small part of her that would quack with fear when she saw Chris, the part of her that had lived in this world feared the wrath of the most powerful being in creation, but it was slowly starting to dwindle as it comprehended how devoted Chris was to her. This Chris looked so different to the Chris from the other future. He was healthier; there was no hollowness in his cheeks. When she felt up his chest she found a well muscled body rather than ribs. The one thing that had not changed was his eyes, they were still the vivid green that took her breath away if she wasn't careful.

She was just about to fall asleep when bright blue lights woke her in a panic. Oh Goddess she really wasn't in the best position if it was one of Chris's elder minders like that Joshua guy coming to look for him. It wasn't an elder that orbed in, but a young man a few years older than Chris with short blond hair and brown eyes. It took her a second to realise who it was, he looked so different, so good, but it was still the man she had learned very quickly to fear in the other world, the man who had killed her, "Lord Wyatt." Her voice shook slightly, she hoped he didn't notice. She didn't know what to do, she knew she should bow to him, in the other world he would have had her on her knees, but she had Chris sleeping peacefully on her lap, she had the Anointed Prince asleep on her lap. Oh Goddess, this mustn't look good.

At first he didn't acknowledge her, his eye fixed on his sleeping brother, she noticed a faint smile on his face, it was only when she started to move Chris off her lap so she could rise and bow to him that he looked up at her, "Please don't," he said, "you'll wake him, I haven't seen him sleep like that since we were little and he didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders." He squatted down to run his thumb gently across his brother's cheek. She had never seen Wyatt be tender with Chris, ever part of her was screaming out in fear at this man's close proximity, it all seemed wrong. Unlike with Chris both sides of her feared Wyatt and she couldn't hide the fear from her face or the fact that her heart was beating at a hundred miles a minute. He seemed to sense her fear as he looked up and gave her a weak smile before offering her his hand, "Hi, I'm Wyatt."

She reached out and he took her sweaty palm in his, "Bianca, My Lord."

He realised her hand after an appropriate length of time not wanting to scare her, "I don't mean to scare you."

"I'm sorry, My Lord, It's just ..." She didn't know how to finish that sentence, did he know he had been evil?

"You remember the evil me." He finished for her, "I can assure you that I am quite nice and likable in this reality." He must have seen that she didn't know what to say, so he changed the topic of conversation, "You must have magic hands."

She was even more confused, "My Lord?"

He nodded at his brother, "You calmed my brother, in less than an hour no less, I doubt me or mum could do that."

"He just needed to hear that some of his fears were unfounded, My Lord."

"You really don't have to keep calling me, My Lord, Bianca, you are my brother's soul mate, one day, probably sooner rather than later, you will be my sister in law." He paused for a second before a smile graced his lips and he finished with, "My Future Lady."

She didn't know what to say to that, she didn't know what to say to anything. The man in front of her was so different to his counterpart in her memories. This man didn't have an ounce of evil in him, he even had a goofy smile and a sense of humour. It was almost too hard to handle. She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt a strange feeling. Chris and herself were being levitated in the air by Wyatt's magic as he pick them up and moved them across so there was enough room for him to sit on the bed beside her. Once they had been gently put down so not to disturb Chris, she turned to look at the other man. He now had a solemn look on his face as he stared down at Chris. "Can I ask you a question, Bianca?"

"My Lo..." She never got to finish as Wyatt cut her off with a friendly glare, "Wyatt?" she finished trying to hide the shaking in her voice as she called him by his name.

"Can you tell me about your cousin?" She was confused and he must have seen it as he continued, "What she likes? What makes her feel safe?"

"Why do you want to know?" She asked defensively, he cousin was the only family she had left and she loved her dearly.

Wyatt looked down, suddenly finding his hands really interesting, "Because she's my soul mate, Bianca." It was barely above a whisper, she was almost sure she must have miss heard. "You and Chris weren't the only ones to soul bind the day you attacked us, Katrina and I did as well."

Her first reaction was one of horror and disgust, her cousin had soul bound to the horrible monster from her memories, but when she looked back at the young man sitting beside her, how unsure of himself he was, the concern he already had for her cousin she was forced to reconsidered.

"You're Katrina's soul mate?" It came out more like a question than a statement, she needed one final confirmation. He nodded, looking up at her, his eyes pleading for help.

"Have you told her?"

He let out a sigh as he drew his long legs up to his chest and leaned his head back against the wall. "Yes."

"And..." she prodded.

"It didn't go well." She looked at him to go on. "I don't think she understands what a soul binding is. I think she thought that it was some sort of sentence of servitude as punishment for trying to kill me and Chris, that I did it on purpose, that I bound her soul to me so she would have to serve me. She doesn't understand that it is an equal relationship, that she holds a part of my soul as well, that I also feel like she does, that I have the same desire to be near her, to serve her and make her happy, that I need her in my life as much if not more than she feel like she needs me." He looked down again, she had never seen Wyatt Halliwell look lost before, but there was always a first time for everything she supposed, "I don't know what to do!" he exclaimed, "Every time I try something it only makes it worse." Wow, she felt bad for Wyatt Halliwell who knew that could happen.

"We never really knew love or understood it for that matter. The way we grew up, our parents either left or died and we were taught to raise ourselves. We have lived in the underworld for the last seven years, Wyatt. I only know what love truly is because I have my memories of the other world where Chris taught me what love was."

"How did he teach you to love?" he asked curiously.

"He didn't teach me to love per say, he just showed me how to recognise it. He has this power where he can show others his memories and what they felt like, almost like they are your own." Wyatt nodded showing that he knew what she was talking about. "He showed me all these memories of all the different types of love he had experienced, of him and his mother, of him and you as children, of watching and feeling what his aunts and uncles felt for each other. Once I saw and felt that I could understand and recognise my own love for Chris."

He sighed, "I don't have that power, that one is uniquely Chris."

"I'm sure it will work out, Wyatt, it just needs time." It was amazing in a short amount of time he had turned from a man she greatly feared to a man she truly pitied. He gave her a weak smile, he didn't really think so.

They sat together in silence for a minute, before he turned to her once again, "Please don't tell Chris." He asked.

"What?"

"About my problems with Katrina, he has so much on his plate, I don't want to put my troubles on him."

"He won't mind, Wyatt, he might be able to help."

"Perhaps, but not at the moment. At the moment what's important is Chris recovering the rest of his memories so he can rule the magical realm, so that he is ready for his coronation in two weeks."

Chris gave a bit of a moan and rolled over in his sleep, Wyatt smiled, this one was real, "He's uncomfortable." he stated. "The bond we share." he answered her unasked question as to how he knew that. "We should probably move him somewhere a bit more comfortable, that and if the guards see this it could well be the talk of the city for the next few days, it would irk Joshua in the very least and those are lectures I'm sure Chris and I would like to avoid. Wait here." he said before he quite literally walked through the bars of her cell door. 'It's not like I can do anything else' she almost yelled back but though better of it. Wyatt returned a few minutes later, "The guards know not to panic if they find your cell empty." Before she had time to question that statement he had laid one of his hands on her shoulder and the other on Chris's arm and they disappeared in a cloud of orbs to be deposited on a much comfier and much, much larger bed.


End file.
